Natural
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Num mundo relativamente normal, sem Edward, Bella e Jacob namoram. Mas Mike Newton ainda quer sua chance. // Por Byzinha Lestrange
1. Inicial

**Natural**

_Por Byzinha Lestrange_

"_-Não. – Jacob sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu sou perfeito pra você, Bella. Teria sido tranqüilo pra você... confortável, fácil como respirar. Era o caminho natural que a sua vida teria tomado... – Ele fitou o vazio por um momento e eu esperei. – Se o mundo fosse como devia ser, se não houvesse monstros e nenhuma magia..._

_Pude ver o que ele via e entendi que tinha razão. Se o mundo fosse um lugar sadio que devia ser, Jacob e eu ficaríamos juntos. E teríamos sido felizes. Ele era a minha alma gêmea nesse mundo – ainda seria minha alma gêmea se suas pretensões não tivessem sido eclipsadas por algo mais forte, algo tão forte que não podia existir no mundo racional._"

Eclipse, pag. 425

-Eu te amo. – Ele falou, dando mais um selinho na garota.

-Também te amo. – Ela respondeu, retribuindo o beijo. – Muito, muito... – Dizia entre beijinhos.

A alguns carros de distância, um loiro observava a cena emburrado. Revirou os olhos quando o garoto – sim, porque é isso que ele é - levantou-a pela cintura.

Usemos esse espaço para apresentar os nossos personagens, oks?

De um lado do estacionamento, temos Mike Newton – jogador do time de basquete da escola, metade das garotas da escola aos seus pés e apaixonado por Bella Swan desde que ela pisou na Forks High School, mas nunca teve uma real chance.

Do outro lado, nosso casal. Isabella Swan, de preferência Bella, filha do chefe de policia, mudou de Phoenix há quase um ano. Jacob Black, o garoto da reserva.

Qual o problema, né?

-Jake, você também tem aula... – Ela suspirou nos lábios dele sem realmente querer que ele saísse dali.

-Pare de se enganar. – Falou rindo e ganhando um tapa no ombro.

-É sério!

Ele a colocou no chão e olhou em volta, avistando o loiro do outro lado. Levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

-Seu amigo não para de olhar. – Disse, num tom zombeteiro.

Bella olhou pra trás e seu olhar encontrou o de Mike. Meio sem graça, ele acenou para ela. Sorrindo tranqüilamente, ela retribuiu o aceno antes de voltar para Jacob, que já subia em sua moto. Se aproximou dele e pegou seu próprio capacete, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

-Ele ainda acha que tem chance? – Jake falou e Bella riu. – Não, né?

-Jake, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela quase gritou, inconformada. – Mike Newton? – Completou mais baixo. – Ele não faz sentido pra mim. Meu mundo está aqui. – Apontou pro coração do namorado, fazendo-o abrir aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava. – E eu to falando bem sério. – Completou, puxando-o pela camisa pra mais um beijo.

Separaram-se com o barulho do sinal. Por intervenção do destino, as aulas de Jacob começavam vinte minutos depois das de Bella, então ele sempre podia ficar por lá.

-Vai. Até mais tarde. – Ela falou baixinho, se afastando.

Ah, só pra constar! Existe uma coisa na tribo que Jacob faz parte. Uma coisa de se transformar em lobos.

Jacob é um deles.

E isso significa que ela pode sussurrar o que quiser. Ele vai ouvir.

-Pego você na saída do serviço.

-Ta.

Com uma ultima piscadela, Jacob colocou o capacete e deu partida na moto, sumindo de vista rapidamente.

Quando Bella voltou-se pro estacionamento, Mike não estava mais lá. Só viu suas costas entrando no prédio principal da escola.

Deu de ombros e também entrou.

---

-Bella! – Jessica quase gritou quando viu a garota entrar na sala. Apontou freneticamente a cadeira ao seu lado.

Sem escolhas, Bella foi sentar-se onde lhe reservaram, sorrindo simples pra colega.

-Tudo bom? – Perguntou.

-Ótimo! Você não tem ideia do que aconteceu.

-Hum... Não mesmo. – Falou com a voz grave. Inventou de olhar pro outro lado da sala por um instante e viu Mike lhe encarando novamente. Ele sorriu discreto e ela não fez nada de volta.

-Oi, Mike! – Jess cumprimentou animada, acenando. Ele sorriu sem graça, tentando parecer tão empolgado quanto ela, e também acenou, virando-se pra frente. – Então. – Completou assim que Bella voltou a olhá-la. – Ang conseguiu um encontro a quatro. Pode ser a seis se você e o Jacob quiserem ir também.

A garota franziu a testa.

-Quem vai?

-Bom, - Deu de ombros. – Ang, eu, Ben e Mike.

-Onde?

-Port Angeles. Cinema. A gente quer ver Transformers. O que acha?

Bella considerou um pouco.

-Não sei... Quando?

-Sexta.

-Tenho que ver com o Jake, ele é ocupado. – Ponderou.

-Bells, ele tem 16 anos! O que uma pessoa de 16 anos tem pra fazer por aí como "ocupação"?

A garota sorriu com essa. Jessica não tinha noção do que aquele garoto tinha que fazer pra manter meia Olimpic a salvo.

-Ta, mas e aí? – Desconversou. – Já encaminhou a sua parte? – Perguntou, lembrando-se dos olhares de Mike só naquela manhã.

-Swan, Stanley! – O professor bronqueou, fazendo-as silenciar.

Estamos numa sala de aula, lembram?

Sendo assim, Jessica escreveu numa folha de caderno para Bella.

_Não sei exatamente. Vai ser a prova de fogo. Se é que você me entende ;D rs_

Bella respondeu.

_Lógico. Mas você ta investindo? Ele parece entediado, sei lá. '-'_

A folha voltou para a mão de Jessica e ela demorou um pouco pra responder, pensando no que escreveria.

Nas mãos de Bella, a resposta era:

_Eu não sei como ele se sente. Não sei se ele ainda gosta de você e tudo mais. Mas faz quase um ano que você ta com o Jacob, não é possível alguém alimentar algo assim por tanto tempo._

Bella riu com a resposta. Claro, claro.

_E o que é isso que você está fazendo desde que eu entrei aqui? Ou talvez até antes disso. ;)_

Pôde ver Jess revirar os olhos ao ler o que ela escrevera.

_É diferente, Bells. E a gente já ficou uma vez._

_Dessa vez..._

_Dessa vez é pra dar certo._

_Então faça por onde. Dica._

_Com certeza._

Bella suspirou ao ler a ultima resposta da colega. Jessica gostava de Mike de verdade e, de certa forma, não merecia o pouco caso que ele fazia dela.

Ela teria que ter uma conversa séria com ele.

---

Bella estava no estacionamento, sentada na mureta e mexendo no seu celular na hora do almoço. Sabia quem apareceria ali naquele horário e era a intenção dela encontrá-lo.

Não deu nem cinco minutos e lá estava Mike Newton, passando por ela acendendo um cigarro.

-Pausa pra alimentar o vício? – Ela falou num tom divertido, fazendo-o olhá-la. – Sabe que eu nunca imaginei que você era fumante?

Mike tragou o cigarro e levantou a sobrancelha.

-A gente nunca consegue imaginar nada de ninguém, na verdade. – Rebateu.

-Isso é verdade. – Falou sem se abalar.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou em volta.

-Encosta aí, colega. – Bella falou sorrindo.

-Você não se importa? – Ele levantou a mão com o cigarro e Bella fez uma careta.

-Sim, mas tudo bem. Vamos conversar enquanto você alimenta seu vício. Não quero que fique mal humorado por causa do meu desejo bobo de limpeza do ar. Sem contar que o cheiro já impregnou, mesmo.

Revirando os olhos, Mike sentou ao lado dela na mureta e não apagou o cigarro. Bella guardou o celular e sorriu pra ele.

-Diga, Bells. – Ela suspirou.

-Jess me contou que vocês vão sair na sexta.

-Oh, sim. – Falou, não muito empolgado. – Pelo menos a gente vai ver Transformers. – Piscou. Bella fez uma cara preocupada.

-Mike, isso me preocupa. – Ele fez uma cara confusa. – Por que afinal... Você gosta da Jess ou não?

Mike suspirou e tragou seu cigarro novamente, sem encarar Bella. Ponderava o que falaria. E não calculou o espaço de propósito quando voltou-se pra ela, deixando seus rostos muito próximos. Bella desviou imediatamente, com uma cara brava.

-Eu gosto de você, Bella. Com a Jess é diferente. É de _você_ que eu gosto.

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não é não.

-Claro que é.

-Não, não é. – Falou brava, se afastando mais dele e empurrando-o.

-Qual é, Bella...

-Não seja tonto, Mike. – Ela cortou brava. – Porque isso eu sei que você não é. Você devia parar de se enganar, sabia? Quer dizer, quanto tempo que eu estou aqui em Forks? E quanto tempo faz que eu pareço sentir mais do que amizade por você? Você sempre acreditou em vão, Mike. E se bloqueia pra ela.

-Não mesmo.

-Eu que digo! Não tente sair por cima.

Mike puxou um trago profundo do cigarro e soltou a fumaça nervoso. Bella não se abalou.

-Tente entender, ok? E abrir seus olhos. Nunca, _nunca_ vai existir você e eu. Mike, eu _amo_ o Jacob. De verdade. Nós temos uma ligação quase... mística, não dá pra explicar. E não há como nós nos separarmos, porque pertencemos um ao outro. Você devia se conformar com isso – devia ter feito isso há muito tempo – e dar uma chance pra que haja você e Jessica. _Ela_ gosta de você de verdade. E eu tenho certeza que existe uma sementinha aí em você – porque eu já conversei com o Ben e sei que ele é seu melhor amigo – que alimenta uma recíproca por ela.

Ele bufou desacreditado e jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão.

-Não se já obtusa.

Bella riu com a atitude dele.

-Quem está sendo obtuso aqui, Mike? – Falou tranquilamente. – Sabe o que você devia fazer depois de se conformar com a ausência de "nós"? – Apontou para ele e para si. Mike não respondeu. – Permitir-se. Permitir que Jessica ame você para que você possa perceber que a recíproca é verdadeira. Você não vai conseguir nada comigo além de frustração, Mike. Com ela você tem futuro.

Mike riu baixinho.

-Ta falando por você ou ela te mandou aqui?

Bella revirou os olhos.

-Me preocupo com ela, é minha amiga. E não me sinto à vontade com essa situação. Por isso eu te peço, Mike. Por favor, _por favor,_ tente. Por vocês dois. Se não der certo, não vai ser por falta de esforço de alguma das partes. Você pode fazer isso. Não é tão difícil assim abrir mão de algo que não é seu.

O silêncio os acompanhou por alguns segundos depois dela ter falado e antes do sinal tocar. Assim que isso aconteceu, Mike desceu da mureta num pulo. Bella o imitou, segurando-o pelo braço antes que ele se afastasse.

-Me promete que vai tentar?

Ele suspirou considerando e deu de ombros sem escolha.

-Você vai até o fundo disso mesmo. – Bella sorriu.

-Sim, eu vou.

-É. – Murmurou. – Posso fazer isso.

Ela o soltou.

-Ótimo. – Sorriu. – Ótimo. Obrigada, Mike. Não posso viver com isso.

-Nem eu. – Respondeu sincero. – Vamos pra aula.

-Vamos.

Aliviada, Bella seguiu com Mike para dentro do prédio. Dentro dela ela sabia que os amigos podiam dar muito certo.

Em seu bolso, o celular vibrou. Pegou-o para ler a mensagem.

_E aí?_

_Eu sou o máximo ;D Cinema sexta? xoxo_

Guardou o celular no bolso e parou no seu armário antes de entrar na sala. Angela passou por ela e trocaram uma piscadela. Paz pra sua vida com Jacob e Jessica ocupada por tempo indeterminado.

Ela era o máximo.

* * *

**N/A**: Olás crianças :D

Byzinha na área com uma oneshot Jake/Bella pra vocês.

Vou contar uma coisa, sempre quis escrever isso. Porque, vamos combinar, o Mike Newton não se situa, rsrsrs

E daí eu comecei a escrever e saiu isso aí! O que vocês acharam?

Porque se vocês gostaram, eu vou hospedar aqui a **continuação**.

-SSSSS, isso que você leu! \o/

I mean, não é uma _continuação_. Eu vou começar essa história do começo, o que acham?

A beta vai continuar sendo a Lulu e a história vai continuar não tendo Cullens, mas vocês acompanham mesmo assim? Prometo que a narração vai ser divertida como já tem sido nessa "preview" (?), qtau? *-*

Portanto, comentem oks? Pra eu saber se continuo ela aqui ou não.

For now, vocês têm a oneshot.

Espero que acreditem em mim novamente ^^

Obrigada, xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/B**: A By me falou da fic e eu surtei geral aqui, UIHEUIHEUIHEUIHEUIH. Já tinha me apaixonado desde os três primeiros parágrafos e não me decepcionei! Ficou muito, muito, muuuito bem escrita, e também, eu nunca gostei do Newton mesmo. HUIEHUEHUIEHUH. Amei a one demais e vocês vão deixar a preguiça de lado e encheeeeeer a By de comentários! *-* Beeijos!

**Lú**.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Painted faces build the places I can't reach**

Não era reafirmação.

Não, nem de longe seria. Era renovo.

Foi isso que ela achou estar fazendo quando voltou a morar com o pai, numa cidadezinha que odiava. Foi por isso que cortara e escurecera os cabelos.

Porque estava em busca de algo novo. Como sua mãe fizera – se casara novamente.

Sabia que seria importante para ambas.

E, no fim das contas, morar com Charlie se provou muito mais agradável do que imaginara.

Era responsável pelo jantar, tinha bons momentos de calmaria, e seu quarto era bem aconchegante. Até começara a se acostumar com a chuva.

---

Mas havia uma coisa que a fazia revirar os olhos: a escola. Cara, que lugar _sem graça_, cheio de gente sem graça. Em Phoenix, a vida escolar era muito mais interessante, sem aquela coisa de todo mundo saber quem você é.

A pessoa mais agradável ali era Angela, meio parecida com ela própria. Mike era legal, mas, assim como os outros, forçava a barra um bocado. E Jessica, com sua ladainha de sempre. Ou Eric, ou Tyler. Ou, pior ainda, Lauren.

Não, não era o melhor grupinho do mundo. Até porque Lauren claramente odiara Bella instantaneamente.

---

-La Push no fim de semana, você confirma? – Eric a abordou assim que a garota chegou à mesa.

Eles estavam combinando de ir à praia que fica na reserva dos Quileute desde que ela chegara de viagem. Deu de ombros. Talvez até conhecesse algumas pessoas – bem talvez, porque era hábil em esquecer coisas que não gostava, principalmente de quando estava em Forks – e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Pode ser.

-Então assim será. – Eric balançou a cabeça classicamente e Bella pode ver Lauren anotando seu nome num caderno.

-Legal você ir, Bella. – Angela comentou.

-É, também acho. – Admitiu, mesmo não sendo lá _fã_ de alguns ali.

-Esteja na frente dos Newton às 8h30. – Lauren avisou de má vontade.

Ela teve que olhar para Angela, pra confirmar.

---

O plano era evitar Lauren o máximo possível que conseguisse e manter Jessica e Mike bem ocupados um com o outro. Não funcionou muito na hora do almoço, quando voltaram da caminhada.

Havia mais gente ali, um pessoal da reserva. Um deles, um que a ficou encarando enquanto não tinha a oportunidade pra falar com ela, lhe pareceu familiar.

E na primeira chance aproximou-se.

Bonito. Foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou. Novo, com muitos traços infantis ainda, mas bonito. Tinha um sorriso enviesado de tirar o fôlego, que ele lhe lançou ao sentar ao seu lado.

-Isabella Swan. – Disse, estendendo a mão. A visão dela embaçou um pouco, não gostava de ser chamada pelo nome. – Sou Jacob Black.

Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso e apertou-lhe a mão.

-Apenas Bella.

Ele assentiu.

-Tudo bem, apenas Bella. Está gostando de voltar? – Perguntou. Bella se mexeu incomodada.

-Sim e não. Eu gostei do carro.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou incrédulo. – Bom, seu pai comprou do meu. Eu tinha reformado e... Ainda tenho que agradecer ao Charlie por ter levado aquilo embora...

-Hey! Não odeie a caminhonete, oks? – Ele riu. Era fácil rir com ele. – E oh... Jacob _Black_. Você é filho do Billy...

-Sim.

-Eu devia me lembrar de você... – Era mais uma afirmação. Jacob fez uma careta.

-Não, mas lembraria das minhas irmãs.

-Rachel e Rebecca. – Recordou-se. – Elas estão aqui?

Bella buscou com os olhos algum rosto conhecido, mas Jacob fez um barulho com a boca, negando.

-Rachel está na faculdade, volta muito raramente e Rebecca casou, mudou com o marido pro Hawaii.

O queixo de Bella caiu.

-Ta brincando.

-Nope. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

-Cacetada...

---

Eles foram dar uma volta na praia pra por os assuntos em dia. Claro que antes Lauren teve que alfinetar um pouquinho mais a garota nova, mas não conseguiu sair por cima.

Vamos ponderar. Quando se é inteligente e com respostas sagazes na ponta da língua, não é preciso muito pra se sair por cima.

E Bella ficou sabendo até de coisas demais, viera a perceber depois. Na hora não parecia ser tão importante.

---

Eles funcionavam bem juntos, ela reparou. E mesmo Jacob sendo mais novo, Bella se sentia muito mais à vontade e o assunto fluía fácil. Ela poderia bater ponto em La Push sem problemas.

Até estava rolando um certo flerte. Quer dizer, ela não sabia exatamente como fazer isso, mas estavam se entendendo _muito_ nem.

Antes de serem interrompidos.

-BELLA! Bella! – Mike vinha chamando com Jessica em seus calcanhares. – Vamos embora!

-É seu namorado? – Jacob perguntou. Bella levantou-se, invertendo as posições e ficando de costas pro colega de escola.

-Não. – Falou baixo, piscando para Jacob. – Sem chance.

O sorriso de Jake dobrou de tamanho.

-Hey.

-Já ouvi, Mike. – Bella falou mal humorada, virando-se pra ele.

-Vocês já se conheciam? – Foi a pergunta estúpida da vez.

-Sim. – Jacob quem respondeu. Mike apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Tem uma tempestade vindo, nós vamos embora.

-Bom te ver de novo, Bella. – Jacob sacaneou quando Bella voltou-se pra ele antes de ir. Ela teve que sorrir.

-Quando Charlie vier pra cá eu venho junto. – Garantiu.

-Vou aguardar. – Ele falou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes que ela saísse de lá.

* * *

**N/A**: Enfim, primeiro capitulo da Natural estendida \o/

Como podem ver, os capítulos vão seguir mais ou menos o padrão da one shot, huh?

Espero que acreditem em mim e continuem lendo e comentando ^^

Por enquanto é só (?) q

Comentem \o

Sem mais, xoxo;*

**BL**

**N/B**: Não acreditei quando a By disse que ia ter continuação de Natural! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, eu pirei, a fic mereciiiiiiiiiia ser maior! Então, cá estamos, eu beta de novo (*_____________________*), e vamos ao capítulo! HAHA, AMEI, BY! Nossa, o Mike me mata de vergonha, HUIEHIEUIHEUIHUIHEH. Tadinho. E aaaaaaaaah, esse encontro da Bella e do Jacob realmente teria sido muito bom sem o Edward, heeeeeein? :D E já que estamos falando dele, ele vai aparecer em algum momento da fic? :O

Ok, já falei demais, comentem, ou os dedos de vocês cairão! Muahaha! (?)

Beijos beijos,

**Lú**.

PS: o capítulo só tem um defeito: curtinho como os da Bree! :P


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 - I'm the fox you've been waiting for**

Ela voltou. Prometera e cumprira.

Foi meio sem pensar no que estava fazendo, mas tudo bem.

-Vou pra reserva. – Charlie avisara enquanto tomavam café pela manhã. – Pescar com Billy e Harry.

Bella engoliu seu pedaço de panqueca.

-Sério? Posso ir também?

Uma pausa para descrever a reação de Charlie, ok?

No começo foi choque, puro choque. Porque Bella obviamente dera chiliques gigantescos quando era mais nova e o programa do dia era pescar.

Depois ele ficou surpreso e realmente contente, porque sua menina queria fazer algo com ele.

Isso até ela completar a frase.

-O filho dele vai estar lá, não vai? A gente pode fazer alguma coisa enquanto vocês estão fora.

Os ombros de Charlie caíram.

_Ah_, ele pensou.

-Ah. – Disse. – Então você conheceu o Jake.

-Sim, no dia que fui pra La Push com o pessoal da escola. A gente meio que ficou amigo.

Hm.

-Ta, tudo bem. – Ele respondeu.

-Mesmo? – Foi a vez _dela_ se surpreender. Enfiou mais um pedaço de panqueca na boca já levantando da cadeira. – Então agüenta aí que eu vou me arrumar rapidinho.

---

Quando entrou na casinha dos Black, cujo as lembranças eram embaçadas em sua cabeça, Jacob estava à mesa comendo um sanduíche com pasta de amendoim feito um zumbi e tomando uma caneca de café.

-Pai, nem to afim de ir pescar. – Reclamou de boca cheia, meio sonolento. Não tinha visto Bella ainda, estava meio de costas.

-Ora Jake, qual o problema?

Billy era um cara durão, do tipo bom pra se chamar para uma briga. Bella o consideraria caso entrasse em encrenca se 1)ele não estivesse em uma cadeira de rodas desde o acidente que matara sua esposa e 2)ele tivesse uns vinte anos a menos.

Mas, no caso, ela podia contar com o filho de 15 anos dele, disso tinha certeza.

E olhando bem, cara... Eles eram um tanto parecidos.

-Charlie veio acompanhado. – Billy comentou sorrindo depois de virar sua cadeira para vê-los à porta. – Vai ter com quem brincar, Jacob.

Foi só depois do pai anunciar uma presença a mais que Jacob foi efetivamente ver quem era e seu queixo caiu com a surpresa. Ele precisou pigarrear para poder falar.

-Bella.

Ela sorriu divertida e piscou pra ele.

-Sim Billy, mas eu não estava pensando em "brincar" no barco com vocês, mas em alugar o Jake um pouquinho. A gente podia sair ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Charlie e Billy trocaram um olhar. Aquele olhar de pais que ponderam que tipo de brincadeira dois adolescentes podem fazer numa tarde. Billy foi o primeiro a dar de ombros, após analisar Bella de cima a baixo.

-Por mim tudo bem.

Tradução: Tudo bem que a Bella esteja parecendo meio delinqüente com esse cabelo e a jaqueta seja meio exagerada. Tudo bem, porque o Jacob é um bom garoto e ele sabe o que está fazendo e, principalmente, porque ela é filha do Charlie e não deve ser menos lerda que ele.

Aham, ele tinha razão. Só não sabia que Bella estava disposta a mudar, nem que seu "bom garoto" a ajudaria nisso.

-Bom... Então tudo bem pra mim também. – Charlie acrescentou num claro tom de "não está bom, não." – Você já está pronto?

Billy aquiesceu, aproximando-se em sua cadeira com suas coisas.

-Então vamos pra casa do Harry. Juízo vocês dois.

---

Jacob ainda ficou um tempo paralisado enquanto Charlie e Billy não saiam. Assim que eles fecharam a porta, um silencio incomodo reinou por alguns instantes. Foi Bella quem o quebrou.

-Termine de comer. – Disse, colocando sua mochila pequena no sofá mais próximo e indo sentar à mesa com ele. Jacob finalmente se mexeu.

-Desculpa, você me pegou de surpresa. Cara, você veio mesmo!

-Eu disse que vinha. – Bella falou sorrindo.

-Quer comer? – Ele ofereceu.

-Já tomei café. O que quero é saber o que podemos fazer durante o dia. Você tinha um plano B?

Jake engoliu um grande pedaço do seu lanche, com auxilio do café.

-Sempre tenho e o plano B sempre é o mesmo.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

-Adiantar o Rabbit, meu carro. Quer ajudar?

---

No fim, Jacob percebeu que era melhor que Bella _não_ ajudasse. Sendo assim, ela só ficou o observando trabalhar. Tiveram uma manhã agradável, então foram fazer o almoço. Lá pras 13h os dois amigos de Jacob – Embry e Quil – apareceram por lá, mas logo foram embora.

Fizeram pipoca mais no meio da tarde e ficaram vendo TV.

-Na verdade, a maioria dos canais é de esportes. – Jacob falara. – Meu pai...

-Entendo. – Ela cortou. Porque entendia mesmo.

Pararam num canal de séries. Estava passando The Big Bang Theory. O programa os fazia rir.

-Nossa, é ótimo ter alguém que entenda piadas de nerd comigo. – Bella desabafou quando entrou o comercial, Jacob a olhou incrédulo.

-Como assim?

-Bom... Você sabe, a maioria da galera não entende e os poucos que entendem às vezes são idiotas e não acham que isso seja piada.

Jacob sorriu.

-Ta se referindo a alguém em especifico?

A imagem de Mike Newton e seu grupinho selecionado de amigos lhe veio à cabeça imediatamente e ela franziu a testa.

-Não, magina... – Ironizou, fazendo Jacob rir.

-O seu namorado engomadinho faz parte de qual das duas categorias?

Bella revirou os olhos.

-Irc, Mike não faz o meu tipo.

-Ah não?

-Não.

-Qual seu tipo, então? – Disparou.

-Bem... – Bella pensou. – Não sei se tenho uma preferência específica, mas posso dizer exatamente o que eu _não_ gosto.

-E é o jeito do Mike Newton.

-Exato.

-Prefere caras que riem de piadas de nerd.

-Prefiro caras que sabem o que estão fazendo.

Jacob dobrou o sorriso.

-Recado dado.

**N/A**: Olá crianças =D

E então, o que acharam desse capítulo? A Bella prometeu e cumpriu, não é aquela vacilona do original u_u –OQQQQQ

Agradecendo à **carol loscher**, **mione03**, **Ingrid F.**, **BeBeSantos** e **Bella Giacon** que comentaram no FF e à **Carolina Black**, **Mychele Day**, **Annaa**, **Anna**, **rokeira**, **Any Lautner** e **Montoya** que comentaram no #nyah ^^

Postarei em breve :D

**BL**

_**PS**__: Se gostou da fic, não custa nada comentar, recomendar, aumentar minha pop. Na verdade você só ganha com isso ;D (Nc11,00 + 100pontos de experiência e Nc20,00 e 200pontos de experiência, pra ser mais exata ;D)_

_Quer dizer... Todo mundo sai ganhando ^^_

**N/B**: Antes de dizer que amei o capítulo, uma coisa eu tenho que falar, a Bella é direta! Ok, e agora: amei o capítulo, By! E também tô amando os dois! *-* Eles compartilham meu ódio por Mike Newton. HAHA. Enfim, quando vem o próximo? Eu seei que você está escrevendo essa fic compulsivamente, então pode mandar já! Hunf.

Beijos, comentem até os dedos esfolarem,

**Lú**, a leitora número um, porque como beta não faz nada.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 2 - To be what you is you gotta be what you are**

O fato é que ela sabia que ele sabia o que estava fazendo desde o inicio – quando ele sentou ao lado dela naquela tarde em La Push, me refiro.

E isso era bom.

---

-O que você vai fazer esse fim de semana? – Mike perguntou na hora do almoço. Bella segurou a careta.

-Bom... Na verdade, fiquei de ir com o meu pai para La Push. É aniversário do amigo dele.

Mike assentiu.

-La Push. Você vive lá agora, né?

-Graças a vocês. – Ela acrescentou sorrindo. – Eu tinha esquecido o quanto gostava daquele lugar.

Era verdade, ela gostava da praia. Mike não se convenceu.

-Ficou bem amiga daquele moleque, né?

-É, eu fiquei. – Admitiu sem se abalar.

-É o aniversario _dele_?

Bella devolveu sua maçã na bandeja.

-Aniversário do _amigo do meu pai_, Mike. Você está ouvindo o que estou falando? – Eric, Tyler e Ang seguraram a risada.

-Ah.

---

Harry Clearwater estava completando 45 anos. Sua esposa Sue havia convidado os amigos mais íntimos – e isso incluía os Uley, Swan e Black – para uma festinha surpresa no final da tarde de sábado, quando ele chegasse de viagem.

-LEAH! DESCE FILHA! – Sue gritou para a escada quando já era 16h30. A filha mais velha dos Clearwater estava trancada no quarto desde que Bella chegara.

-A Lee anda meio chateada desde que o Sam terminou o noivado. – Jacob sussurrou para Bella, apontando Sam com a cabeça do outro lado do cômodo.

-Ele terminou um _noivado_? – Jacob fez que sim.

-Eles namoravam desde os 14 anos. – O queixo de Bella caiu.

-Eu acho é que ele vai ter um ataque do coração. – Billy falava. – Você está tentando matar seu marido, Susan?

Sue revirou os olhos de lá da janela da cozinha, espiando para ver se o marido estava chegando. Voltou-se para a escada.

-LEAH! Seth, vá chamar sua irmã.

O garoto, de uns treze anos, ao lado de Jacob bufou irritado, antes de subir as escadas reclamando.

-Ele está vindo. – Sue anunciou quando Seth descia as escadas. Leah vinha logo atrás.

Todos estavam se arrumando. Leah lançou um olhar de desprezo para Sam, depois bateu o olho em Bella.

-Quem é a Joan Jett?

-Leah, seu pai está vindo. – Sue enfiou qualquer coisa barulhenta na mão da filha antes que Harry entrasse.

---

Para Bella, foi um mistério por muito tempo _por que_ Sam tinha dispensado Leah. Quer dizer, ela parecia meio mal humorada, mas tinha aquele _timming_ para humor negro, era inteligente, gostava de música, tocava piano. Sem contar que era bem bonita. Tinha aquela cor de índio, olhos claros e cabelo clareado, que a deixava por completo naquele tom âmbar que chamava a atenção.

Apesar de ser durona, Bella gostou dela.

-É sério, garota. Quando a vi, pensei que a jovem Joan Jett estava na minha sala. Nem parece a filha do Chefe Swan que eu me lembrava. – Leah falou apontando um garfinho sujo de chocolate para Bella.

A garota riu.

Jacob fora alugado pelo Clearwater mais novo, Seth, e ela tivera a oportunidade de conversar com Leah.

-Você tá namorando o Jake? – Perguntou na lata.

-Não. – Bella respondeu imediatamente.

-Ele é um cara legal. – Leah emendou, analisando o pedaço de bolo em seu garfinho. – Garoto, eu digo, porque ele é uma criança, mas ele é legal. Nada que se destaque, aliás. O Seth o adora e eu nem consigo entender por que. Mas enfim. De vez em quando a gente briga e pans, mas a gente é quase irmão. – Ela encarou Bella. – Ele me ajudou, sabe?¹ Portanto, não o magoe.

O queixo de Bella caiu e ela ergueu os braços como quem se rende.

-Oks, vou tentar não respirar muito perto dele.

Leah revirou os olhos.

-Não seja idiota, pode virar do avesso num Kama Sutra com ele. – Bella buscou Charlie para conferir se ele não tinha ouvido essa. – Só não o magoe, ele não merece.

Bella aquiesceu.

-Lembrarei disso.

---

-Uau, você é uma garota do rock. – Bella comentou, vendo os CD's de Leah numa prateleira de seu guarda-roupa.

-É, mais ou menos. Mas eu gosto de muita coisa.

-Aham. – Concordou, vendo alguns cds da Beyoncé e Fatboy Slim misturados a Kings of Leon e Coldplay. – Cacetada, Creed! – Os olhos dela brilharam.

-Eu amo. E amo Muse. – Leah tirou um CD do Muse para mostrar para Bella.

-Eu tenho os do Linkin, adoro barulho.

-Caraca, até que enfim achei alguém pra me acompanhar! – Leah inesperadamente abraçou Bella. – A inútil da minha prima só ouve cantor pop romântico, daqueles que ganham o American Idol, quase entro em depressão quando vou pra lá.

Bella riu.

-E meu lugar é nessa reserva. Tem tudo que eu prezo.

-Garotinhos bonitos e pseudo-roqueiras depressivas? – Lee perguntou, soltando-a.

Ambas riram. Bella deu de ombros.

-Entendi tudo. – Leah sussurrou e guardou os CD's no lugar.

---

-Ow, Joan Jett! – Leah chamou, quando todos iam embora.

-Senhora?

-Daqui duas semanas vai ter uma festa na praia, de fim das aulas. Chega aí.

Bella sorriu.

-Opa. Posso chamar mais gente?

-A vonts.

* * *

¹A minha idéia de separação Leah/Sam está bem exposta na fanfic "**Fire Bomb**", vocês podem ler e comentar =D RS

**N/A**: Tenho que agradecer todos os comentários do nyah: **julyporto**, **Dan**, **elizabeth beans**, **Annaa M**, **madu**, **Sully**, **Anna**, **Carolina Black**, **Any Lautner**, **Mychele Day**, **Montoya** e **Annaa**; e aos que comentaram no FF: **BeBeSantos**

Desculpem a demora, sou uma desalmada D;

Não me abandonem e acreditem, eu não estou abandonando vocês. Só estava um pouco empolgada de mais com a minha outra fic '-'

Essa fic está bem adiantada e isso é mais que argumento pra vocês não desistirem de mim ._.

Portanto, continuem comentando. Não faço desfeita com os meus leitores, -s

Sem mais  
**B**

**N/B**: Byy, eu to amando taaaanto a Natural! Adorei a amizade entre a Bella e a Leah! E quero ver se o relacionamento do Jacob com ela vai andar nessa festa, ham-ham. :x Capítulo muito bem escrito e muito PEQUENO, viu? u-u Espero que o próximo – eu sei que você tem ele aí, eu seeei! – venha num futuro bem próximo!

Beijos,

COMENTEM!

**Lú**.


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 - That's all they really want: some fun**

-É tão legal você ter conseguido essa festa pra gente ir! – Jessica exclamou no caminho, dirigindo ao som de Britney Spears. – To pensando em dar uma intimada no Mike, o que você acha?

Bella olhou-a surpresa.

-Acho ótimo, acho que até já devia ter feito isso antes. – Disse, gesticulando.

-Também acho, já não era sem tempo. – Angela concordou do banco de trás.

Pararam na frente da casa de Lauren e Jessica buzinou.

As aulas da escola da reserva terminavam duas semanas antes das aulas da de Forks, mas todos combinaram de ir mesmo assim. Parte da turma estava na van de Tyler, que foi na frente, e Bella, Ang, Lauren e Jessica combinaram entre si, porque elas iriam mesmo que todos desistissem.

Bella analisou Lauren de cima a baixo antes da garota entrar no carro. Ela não se vestiria daquela forma nem que lhe pagassem. Lauren estava de salto, jeans skinner, blusa decotada e o cabelo loiro em cachos até a cintura. Jessica e Angela também estavam em seus saltos. Apenas Bella se arriscara a colocar seus All Star vermelho, short jeans curto, regata cavada com top por baixo e um colete sem mangas que Leah emprestara.

Pra começar, ela tropeçava nos próprios pés normalmente! Imagine se fosse inventar de por um salto? E outra, era uma festa que levaria a noite. Ela _precisava_ estar confortável.

Nas palavras de Leah, "se portar como uma diva a festa inteira".

---

Quando chegaram à praia, a festa já rolava solta, a música alta e pessoas por toda parte. Havia um bar a alguns metros do DJ e Leah veio recepcioná-las com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

-Bem-vindas! – Praticamente gritou, puxando Bella pela mão. – Fiquem à vontade e divirtam-se. Nós vamos soltar um open de bebidas afrodisíacas de hora em hora. – Dizia enquanto guiava todo mundo pra faixa de areia.

Estava meio frio, mas Bella chegou à conclusão de que não estaria assim por muito tempo. Leah colocou um grande copo de batida em sua mão e ambas brindaram.

-Não posso beber. Se a Jessica ficar bêbada, vou ter que dirigir.

-Fica lá em casa e deixa ela morrer sozinha.

Ambas riram e beberam um grande gole de seus copos.

Dava pra perceber que Leah já estava meio alegre. Ela estava do bar pra pista de dança e da pista de dança para o bar. Vez ou outra, vinha tentar convencer Bella a ir dançar. Quase não chamava a atenção com seu top preto, jeans de cós hiper baixo e salto alto, de modo que pelo menos três garotos que Bella não conhecia estavam em cima dela.

Bella, por sua vez, estava cumprindo sua promessa de beber pouco, para ter condição de dirigir mais tarde.

Tinha ficado de boa com Angela num dos troncos que usaram na decoração como bancos e continuou lá depois da amiga ser sequestrada por Eric. Dispensou dois caras e conversou rapidamente com Jacob, que estava ladeado pelos inseparáveis Embry e Quil. Ele não ficou por muito tempo, estava vagando com os amigos pra lá e pra cá.

Pouco depois da meia noite, quando já estava mais alegre, Bella aceitou o convite para dançar com Leah. Ela nem dançava, sempre procurava não se meter nessa área, mas Leah e a bebida a estavam animando.

Enquanto dançava, avistou Jessica e Mike bem, digamos... íntimos, dançando juntos na pista de dança.

Outros caras investiram em Bella, mas ela nem estava a fim. Decidiu que queria se divertir naquela noite, e isso seria bem mais fácil com Mike ocupado.

Os amigos de Jacob se juntaram a elas. Embry estava empenhado em Leah enquanto Quil não fez mais que conversar e dançar com Bella por duas músicas. Depois ele avistou uma garota que daria mole e dispersou.

Quando Embry estava quase convencendo Leah, começou a tocar "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" e ela puxou Bella para dançar novamente.

Era a cota, Bella pensara, e depois daquela música iria ali ficar no canto em stand by mais um pouquinho. Até porque sua companheira fora sequestrada no final da música pelo próprio Embry, que literalmente a agarrou.

Estava saindo da pista, a caminho de pegar uma bebida no bar, quando Jacob a interceptou, puxando-a pela cintura.

-Vai aonde? – Perguntou, arrastando-a de volta para a pista.

-Jake... – Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele se provou bem mais forte que ela.

-Não, não. – Ele insistiu. – Agora que eu consegui um espaço pra te tratar direito! Vem, vamos dançar.

Ela meio que ruborizou, mas isso ficou devidamente disfarçado pelo blush.

-Eu não danço, Jake. Já foi minha cota da vida toda.

-Ah, vá. Você não vai morrer por causa de uma música.

Não adiantava, eles já estavam no meio da pista mesmo. De um lado, Leah e Embry se atracavam, do outro Quil e uma garota estavam como não dava pra saber onde um terminava e o outro começava. Bella também avistou meio longe Sam, ex-noivo de Lee, com uma garota que estava de costas pra ela.

A música era "My Boo", do Usher, perfeita para a ocasião.

---

Ela estava determinada a provocá-lo. Não sabia por que (talvez estivesse mesmo bêbada), mas decidiu provocá-lo. Dançou o mais sensual que sabia, com o corpo colado no de Jacob, sabendo que se lembraria daquilo e morreria de vergonha pela manhã, mas não parou.

-Você tá bêbada? – Jacob perguntou em seu ouvido quando ela se virou, rebolando de costas pra ele e ele aproveitava para puxá-la pelo quadril. Bella deu de ombros.

-Não, acho que não. – Respondeu. – Meio alegre, claro, mas não bêbada. Você está?

-Não. Tenho que cuidar desses caras.

Bella riu.

-Tem nada. – Virou-se de frente pra ele novamente, apoiando-se em seus ombros.

Suas mãos escorregaram para a nuca dele, enroscando os dedos em seu cabelo preso frouxamente num rabo de cavalo. Jacob a puxou mais pra si, selando seus lábios e pedindo passagem sem hesitação e não sendo impedido.

Ela _sabia_. Sabia que ia acontecer a qualquer momento, mas a qualquer momento que fosse, não sabia se estaria preparada.

Sem tempo pra voltar atrás, Bella simplesmente se jogou no beijo e eles se separaram unicamente por estarem sem ar, não ficando mais que segundos longe um do outro.

Quando ameaçou se separar de vez, Jacob apertou a cintura de Bella e subiu uma mão para o cabelo da garota, beijando-a novamente.

Só conseguiram se separar de verdade quando Bella abriu os olhos a avistou problemas.

-Ai, cacete, é a Leah! – Exclamou. – Cadê o Embry?

Jacob procurou em volta e apontou o amigo se atracando com outra garota. Quando voltou-se, Bella já estava a meio caminho de Leah, sentada num tronco e vomitando as tripas. Ela evitou respirar pelo nariz e se aproximou da garota.

-Lee, isso não é nem um pouco diva. – Comentou, sentando e segurando o cabelo da amiga. Jacob se aproximou. – A gente tem que tirar ela daqui.

---

-O Embry nem vai acreditar que a _Leah_ dormiu na minha cama com as minhas roupas. – Jake comentou, ao fechar a porta do quarto.

Bella franziu a testa.

-Uai. Eles tavam...

-Eles beijam sempre. – Jacob disse. – Desde que o Sam largou dela, eu digo. Mas eles não transam, então ele não conseguiu a proeza de tê-la em sua cama vestindo suas roupas. O Embry morre de amores pela Leah desde que eu me lembro, vê-los juntos de vez em quando é quase cômico.

-Ah, tudo faz sentido agora. – Bella comentou mais pra si mesma.

Jacob deixou uma mensagem no telefone pros Clearwater e eles estavam voltando para a festa. Ele parou-a na porta de sua casa, colocando-a contra o batente e cercando-a com os braços. Quando se inclinou para beijá-la, Bella desviou o rosto, fazendo-o afastar-se imediatamente.

-Rápido de mais? – Perguntou.

-Acho que sim.

-Tudo bem, vamos com calma.

Ele sorriu confiante e oferecei a mão para ela segurar. E assim voltaram pra festa.

**N/A**: Aloãr criamssaad, o Boso shegol! Traz... –OI

AI GENTE, OLHA, SE FOR PENSAR, EU NÃO DEMOREI TANTO, MAS AH ;(

A culpa é da beta. assovia/

MAS É MESMO, ELA TÁ COM O CAP DESDE TERÇA, DEDUREI –OEEEEE

Certo, chega de enrolações u_u

Quero agradecer à **Ingrid F.** e **BeBeSantos** que comentaram no FF e à **Carol**, **marissa-wolf**, **Dan**, **Annaa M**, **madu**, **Anna R**, **Any Lautner**, **elizabeth beans**, **Annaa**, **Sully**, **Montoya**, **Mychele Day**, **SatsukChan** e **julyporto** que comentaram no nyah.

Gente, cada vez eu fico mais feliz com os meus leitores do nyah, continuem assim *---*

E façam essa autora mais feliz ._. Que tal recomendar a fic? –Q

Ta, chega de ladainha q

Novamente obrigada por comentar e aguardo mais comentários até o próximo. Porque depois dessa pegação aí, I do deserve reviews, assovia/

**B**

**N/B**: HAHA, Leah nada diva no final, UIHEUEHIUEHEUHE. Adoro ela, racho de rir. E aaaaaaaaaaaah, finalmente Jake e Bella! Que indo rápido demais o que, Bella -q HIUHHEIUHHUEHE. Beta quase-inútil diz câmbio, e pede a todos que comentem para preservar a saúde dos dentes. Um capítulo desses merece um comentário, não merece? Então deixa de ser preguiçoso. :D

Beijos beijos,

**Lú**.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 - But we are best friends... Right?**

Todo mundo estranho na hora do almoço, na segunda-feira. Jessica e Mike conversavam de um jeito diferente, Angela e Eric estavam calados – o que é uma proeza para Eric, como sabem, ele não fecha a boca nunca – e Lauren e Tyler estavam se agarrando.

Sempre que Bella batia os olhos neles, tinha vontade de rir.

Como Leah falara: Sempre. Sempre é a loira que fica com o negão.

E Bella, bem... Bella nunca falava mesmo.

-Hm... – Mike começou. – E você com aquele garoto, Bells? Pareciam bem enturmados.

-É. – Ela respondeu seca, se perguntando se nunca conseguiria ingerir seu almoço sem essas perguntas inúteis.

-Muito enturmados. – Ele completou mais baixo, mas não o suficiente para os outros ouvirem.

-Sim, entendi o seu ponto, Mike. – Bella falou entediada, se concentrando em manter a garganta aberta pra conseguir terminar de comer.

O ponto de Mike era que – apesar de ela mesma ter dito para Jacob que eles deviam ir mais devagar – na hora de se despedir, ela não resistiu à virada de rosto e ficou pendurada nele por mais, pelo menos, cinco minutos.

-Quantos anos ele tem? – Mike continuou. – Treze?

Foi a cota. Bella jogou seu potinho de gelatina de volta na bandeja, inutilizando o restante da batata frita.

-Quinze. – Disse emburrada. – E já que é pra você ficar me enchendo o saco, tô vazando. Até pra vocês.

Bella levantou, pegou sua bandeja, deixou-a no lixo e saiu do refeitório. Iria sugerir ao Charlie para se mudarem para La Push, o que acha?

Mas não, era melhor não. Porque aquele assunto estava bem resolvido.

---

Claro que aquela resolução era por tempo indeterminado, mas se tratava do seguinte: Bella voltara do trabalho para a reserva depois da ressaca de sexta-feira que fez metade de sua turma não aparecer na escola.

Ela passou nos Clearwater para ver como Leah estava, depois foi nos Black. O próprio Jacob atendeu.

Eles saíram pra andar na praia e conversaram francamente.

-Você entende, não? O que quero dizer. – Bella falou suave. Jacob sorriu.

-Claro que sim. Eu não vou forçar nada, não sou desses caras.

Bella riu com a careta que Jacob fez.

-Você vai ser miiiiinha... – Ele completou teatralmente, pegando-a pelos ombros.

-OH, MEU DEUS! – Ela também entrou na brincadeira, desvencilhou-se dele e saiu correndo.

Jacob correu atrás dela e a socorreu de um "quase tombo". Quando deitaram na areia, haviam lágrimas nos olhos de ambos de tanto rir.

Encararam-se, segurando um a mão do outro e as colocando espalmadas.

-Somos amigos. – Bella falou baixinho.

-Sim, grandes amigos. – Ele completou com sinceridade.

E não houve virada de rosto quando Bella se despediu no final daquela tarde.

* * *

**N/A**: Olha, nem vou falar de mais se não a N/A vai ficar maior que o capítulo '-'

Obrigada **Dan** que comentou no FF e **Anna R**, **madu**, **SatsukChan**, **Carol**, **Annaa M**, **elizabeth beans**, **raruiva**, **julyporto**, **Any Lautner** e **Montoya** que comentaram no nyah ^^

Prometo que o próximo capítulo é bem maior. Provavelmente o maior da fic, hm/

Comentem e até a próxima (e quem sentir o desejo no coração, indica *-* Q)

**B**

**N/B**: MEU DEUS, nem aguentava mais ler esse capítulo de tão grande que ficou... Há, brinks, By. :x Aaaaaaaah, cara, sinceramente, eu acho que a Bella devia mandar o Mike ir procurar alguma coisa mais interessante pra fazer em um lugar onde o sol não brilha. o/ Mas ok, o Jake compensa completamente, HIUEHUEIHEIUHEIHIEUHEH. E estou aguardando o próximo capítulo para mais comentários, ou a N/B vai ficar maior que o capítulo, vish. COMENTEM, seus cabeças de bigorna (tenho que parar de ver Hey, Anorld de madrugada, é), ou o Tarado da Machadinha vai cortar o pé de vocês a noite!

Beijos, beijos,

**Lú**.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Did you feel it? I can't put this down**

Mas qual _diabos_ era o problema das pessoas em poder dormir até mais tarde no sábado? – Era a pergunta de Bella enquanto virava na cama e tateava a cômoda, procurando seu celular que tocava Hollaback Girl freneticamente. Para esse toque só tinha uma pessoa e ela não precisava nem acordar para atender.

-Diga, Leah. – Falou baixinho.

-BELLA! Você ta _dormindo_? – A outra disse do outro lado do fone, indignada.

-É isso que as pessoas fazem nas férias, Lee. – Bella respondeu e abriu os olhos com dificuldade para ver as horas. – Dormem até bem depois das 8h.

-Ah, claro. – Bella tinha certeza que a outra rolava os olhos. – Principalmente num dia desses.

-Ta querendo dizer o quê?

Leah bufou.

-Bella. Saia da cama. Olhe pela janela. Agora.

-Cacetada. – Bella sussurrou após obedecer Leah.

-VIU? VENHA PRA CÁ _AGORA_. Nós vamos pra praia.

---

-Pai? – Bella chamou e Charlie se mexeu na cama. Ela precisou chamar mais alto para ele despertar. – _Pai_. Eu sei que está cedo, mas estou indo pra La Push. Está sol, Leah acabou de me ligar. Quer ir também?

Charlie esfregou os olhos, sentando-se.

-Cedo assim? – Perguntou.

-É, vamos aproveitar a praia.

Ele pensou um pouco, antes de menear a cabeça.

-Ta, tudo bem. Vou com você.

-Certo.

---

_Can you keep up_

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath_

_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath_

_Hit me hard, make me lose my ah, ah_

Bella entrou no quarto de Leah dançando. Tinha uns nove conjuntos de biquínis em cima da cama. Largou sua bolsa na cama, dançando com a amiga até metade da música.

-Ok, só assim pra eu acordar de verdade.

-Aff, não seja exagerada. – Leah falou, com um olhar de repreensão. – Deixe-me ver seus biquínis!

Bella fez uma careta e pegou a bolsa.

-Só tenho três...

O olhar indignado de Leah quase a fez rir.

-Você é do Arizona! Não pode ter só três biquínis! Gente de Nova York tem mais biquínis que você. Gente de Seattle tem mais biquínis que você. Até na Dakota do Norte as pessoas...

-Tá, Leah! Já entendi. Mas alou? Eu sou _branca_. Simplesmente não faço o tipo certo de ficar no sol a vida toda.

Leah revirou os olhos.

-Ok, miss Fator 50, eu ainda tenho alguns biquínis de antes de eu dar. – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha para Leah, que estava enfiada no closet. – Você sabe, a gente ganha corpo. Olha.

Mais uns seis conjuntos voaram do closet e Bella os juntou, fazendo combinações. Leah foi ajudá-la.

-Gosto desse verde, a marca fica bonita. – Palpitou.

---

-E o Jake, vocês não vão namorar nunca?

Bella encarou Leah. Ela sempre tinha uma perguntinha assim.

-A gente é amigo, Leah. Não vamos namorar.

-Sei, sei. – Leah falou, amarrando a canga. – Ele gosta de você. Pra reconsiderar desse jeito, você deve beijar muito mal.

O queixo de Bella caiu.

-Eu não _beijo_ mal!

-Aham. – Leah ironizou, virando-se para Bells.

Primeiro ela ficou brava, depois suavizou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida e foi até Leah, encostando-a na porta do armário e a beijando. Foi breve e muito divertido.

-Tá, deve ter outro motivo. – Leah admitiu rindo. – Vamos.

---

Como imaginado, a praia estava cheia. Outras duas garotas – Jessica e Kim – se juntaram a elas para tomar sol. Bella reparou que a Jessica de La Push estava mais para "Angela dos caras" e ficava pra lá e pra cá com uma câmera, tirando foto de tudo.

Não demorou muito para Jacob também chegar com Embry e Quil – os inseparáveis. Só então Bella juntou dois mais dois e reparou que Jessica era a garota que se atracara com Quil no luau. Já Embry, chegou dando um beijo no ombro de Leah, fazendo-a rir.

-Sai daqui, Embry.

-Eu não. – Rebateu, sentando ao lado dela. Ela deu uma de difícil e olhou pro outro lado. Embry tentou beijá-la.

-Não, Embry! Vaza. – Ela o empurrou.

-É, também acho. – Bella disse. – Nem tô a fim de ficar de vela.

Todos riram. Jacob estendeu a mão para Bella e ela tirou os óculos para olhá-lo melhor.

-Vamos pra água.

---

No fim do dia, quando chegaram na casa dos Black, o cheiro de assado dava pra ser sentido de lá da rua. Bella desmontou do cavalinho e foi tomar um banho.

-Sue mandou um pouco de pernil pra gente. – Billy contara. – Estamos terminando de assar.

-Oh... Então pode deixar que depois do banho eu faço um arroz. – Bella se oferecera.

Quando voltara do banho, o colchão inflável estava na sala e Jacob foi tomar banho. Tempo suficiente para o arroz ficar pronto e os quatro jantaram em silêncio. Depois sentaram – no caso de Jake e Bella, deitaram – na sala pra assistir TV.

Um dia na praia cansa as pessoas e ambos estavam mais dormindo que acordados durante o jornal. A única coisa que viram foi a moça do tempo garantindo que no domingo também faria sol, tão forte como no sábado.

-Aí a gente vai pra praia de novo. – Bella comentou baixinho para Jacob. Ele concordou com um som qualquer. – E vocês vão também. – Ela completou, falando para Charlie e Billy.

Charlie fez uma careta.

-Praia, Bells?

-Sim. – Ela respondeu. – Você não iria à praia comigo, pai?

Golpe baixo de filha com pais separados.

E vamos combinar, ok? Bella tem dezessete anos, não é lá uma idade que se tenha vergonha de sair com o pai.

Charlie bufou.

-Sacanagem.

Bella usou seu olhar mais teatral para convencê-lo.

-Tá, eu também. E Billy.

-Isso!

---

_Bella says:  
Oi, gente! Conversa em grupo!_

_Mike Newton says:  
Por quê? o.o_

_Ang says:  
Eita, que isso?_

_Bella says:  
Todo mundo viu a previsão do tempo pra amanhã?_

_Jess __**I've heard it all before**__**And I can take care of myself**__ says:  
VIIIIII *_____________*  
Aliás, onde você se meteu hoje, Dona Bella?_

_Bella says:  
ENTÃO, isso mesmo.  
Vamos pra La Push? Quer dizer, eu de qualquer forma. Passei o dia lá hoje *-* Foi divertido._

_Mike Newton says:  
Sei..._

_Eric-licious says:  
Eu topo. Fácil._

_Jess __**I've heard it all before**__**And I can take care of myself**__ says:  
Tinha boas ondas?_

_Bella says:  
Sim! Tava uma delícia =D_

_Jess __**I've heard it all before**__**And I can take care of myself**__ says:  
Então eu já topei. (h)_

_Ang says:  
Eu também._

_Eric-licious says:  
Mike?_

_Mike Newton says:  
Beleza, eu vou também. Que horas?_

---

Era divertido. Juntar a galera assim, ficar na praia.

Bella até conseguira fazer Charlie colocar o calção de banho e arrastá-lo para o mar! Certificou-se de haver foto, porque _isso_ tinha que ficar gravado na história. Mandaria para Renée assim que chegasse em casa, ela nem ia acreditar.

Sem contar que o pessoal se enturmara bem.

E sem contar que Bella até estava conseguindo pegar uma cor que não vermelho e/ou fritar como um camarão. Ela e Jacob estavam dividindo a toalha e todo mundo estava conversando com todo mundo.

-Bella, meu pai está pensando em contratar mais uma pessoa pra trabalhar na loja. – Mike comentou pouco depois do almoço. – O que você acha?

-Emprego de férias? – Ela perguntou, mais concentrada na guerra de dedos com Jacob que qualquer outra coisa.

-Pode ser permanente, dependendo de como você vai se sair.

-Hum, isso pode ser interessante... AH, JAKE! Não valeu! Melhor de três.

-Se você quer assim. – Jacob falou rindo e eles recomeçaram.

-Te interessa? – Mike continuou.

-Aham, com certeza. Você acha que eu posso ir lá falar com o seu pai quando?

-Eu falo com ele e te dou um toque.

-HÁ! GANHEI! Beleza, valeu pela dica, Mike.

-Eu deixei. – Jacob falou dando de ombros. – Vamos ver quem ganha dessa vez.

Bella estralou os dedos.

-Por nada. – Mike murmurou.

-É, vamos ver.

-JACOB! QUE TIPO DE AMIGO VOCÊ É QUE NÃO ME DEIXA GANHAR? – Bella ralhou ao perder a melhor de três.

-Eu deixei você ganhar uma, oras. – Ele respondeu com os olhos crispados. – O que eu ganho por ter vencido?

Bella cerrou os olhos, acenando brevemente em negativa.

-Seu abusado.

Jacob só ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Então Bella se inclinou pra ele muito decidida e o beijou suave. Houve retribuição imediata.

Uma de suas mãos enroscou no cabelo molhado da nuca de Jacob e a outra apoiou no ombro do garoto enquanto ela passava uma perna por ele, sentando-se de frente.

As mãos de Jacob também foram para a pele de Bella, coberta só pelo biquíni verde que Leah selecionara, puxando-a mais para si. Era só o que eles queriam.

---

-JACOB! – Charlie chamara de mau humor. Eles se desgrudaram e Jake olhou para trás, onde Charlie estava sentado com seu pai e os Clearwater. – Tire suas mãos de cima da minha filha.

Ele obedeceu. Colocou as mãos pra trás, apoiando-se nelas e voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

**N/A**: MIL ANOS DEPOIS ._. Q

Gente, nem vou falar muito, hoje eu to morrendo de cólica e estudando eh-he. De vez em quando faz bem, né? ._.

Mas heim, obrigada **Tataii**, **Dan**, **Annaa M**, **SatsukChan**, **Anna R**, **Mychele Day**, **Any Lautner**, **raruiva**, **madu** e **Montoya** do #nyah, os únicos que permaneceram comigo ._. Q

Prometo tentar não demorar, mas to com bloqueio, então levem isso em consideração, ok?

Mas acho que me redimi com esse capítulo, sei lá o_o Q

Aguardo reviews, galere *-*

Xoxo

**B**

**N/B**: HAHA, euri aqui do Jacob. Ameeei o capítulo, By! Tadinho do Mike [] e queeeeeeeeeeero o próximo logo. *-*

Não demora!

Beijos e comentem. :*


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 - ****But I know what I like… And I know what you like**

Era bom ter namorado. Bella entendeu isso bem rápido.

Ela tinha com quem – além de Charlie – contar quando estava com dificuldades ou chateada, em quem descontar quando estava de TPM, quem abraçar quando precisava de um abraço, algo mais além disso quando sobrava hormônios e, principalmente, para onde escapar quando perdia a paciência com – adivinhem – Mike Newton.

Não que ele não tivesse parado e/ou diminuído nas investidas depois de perceber que o "lance" de Bella com o "garoto da reserva" era sério. Ele diminuiu sim. Aderiu às indiretas irritantes.

Em outras palavras: ficou pior.

Mas também não era como se Bella estivesse ligando. Das férias de verão até o fim do ano que entrara para trabalhar com os Newton e acabara ficando, ela exercitou um bocado do modo "Ignorar" e, quando começava a ficar com dor de cabeça fugia para a reserva.

Porque na reserva tinha outro trunfo: Leah.

-Seu bebê vai fazer aniversário, Joan Jett. – Leah falou de lá da janela, onde terminava seu cigarro. – O que você vai fazer?

-Hm... – Bella murmurou, concentrada na fumaça que saía pela janela. – Você devia parar de fumar. – Comentou.

Leah revirou os olhos e jogou a bituca pela janela.

-Você sabe que eu não fumo, só estou nervosa. Festas de fim de ano me deixam irritada.

Houve um silêncio em que as duas se encararam.

-Sei. – Bella finalmente falou, voltando a atenção para as fichas de faculdade. Leah foi para o computador e colocou um CD do Maroon 5 pra tocar, antes de também sentar para voltar às fichas.

-E as provas, também tem isso. Enfim. Bells, tô falando sério. O que você comprou pro Jake? Ou você vai _dar_ pra ele?

Devagar, Bella ergueu os olhos de suas anotações sobre como a Universidade de Port Angeles mudaria sua vida para encarar Leah.

-Palhacinha. – Respondeu. – Comprei peças pro carro dele. _Seu_ Embry me ajudou. – Levantou uma sobrancelha.

Foi a vez de Leah encará-la.

-Palhacinha.

Quando se é legal com as pessoas, não se faz piadinhas do namorado delas e/ou não fica dando em cima mesmo depois de ficar claro que você não tem chance, algumas coisas acontecem.

Tipo ser chamado para uma festa de aniversário.

"Bella, eu não sei se..."

-Ah, nem vem! Estou falando isso há séculos! – Ela falava ao celular com Charlie enquanto tirava o avental da loja. – Pai, você tem que estar lá. É a sua casa, poxa.

"Eu sei, querida, mas... Tem algumas coisas estranhas acontecendo..."

-Escuta aqui, Chefe Swan, é a sua filha falando, oks? Deixe outra pessoa responsável pelas coisas estranhas só dessa vez. Não vai doer. – Ela foi interrompida por uma buzina e levou um susto ao se virar e dar de cara com Mike. Fez sinal para ele esperar.

"Bellinha..."

-Nem vem, Charles. O senhor vai e vai levar o Billy.

"Billy sabe ir sozinho..."

-Tchau, pai. Até em casa."

"Bella!"

Mas ela desligou a tempo de buzinarem novamente.

-Vai sair com a Jess? – Mike perguntou, ainda atrapalhando a passagem. Bella sorriu.

-Que bom que você começou a se preocupar com quem se importa com você. – Falou. – Mas relaxe. Nós vamos pra minha casa. Tchau, Mike.

Bom, é aquela história do início do bloco: você é agradável com as pessoas e recebe coisas boas em troca.

Por isso Jessica e Ângela foram com Bella pegar o bolo, os doces e os salgados, por isso elas ajudaram a arrumar a sala dos Swan e por isso Eric também estava na lista de convidados.

Jacob já recebera o presente de Bella pela manhã, antes dela ir para o serviço.

E um extra.

-Psiu? – Bella chamou baixinho.

Estavam no banco de trás do Rabbit num... agradecimento por parte do Jacob. E ele estava bem concentrado no pescoço dela.

-Hm? – Murmurou em resposta.

-Não se esqueça de ir lá pra casa. 18h.

-Aham.

-O Embry vem te rebocar.

Ele parou e a encarou.

-Vou estar lá, Bells. Relaxe.

Bella sorriu e Jake voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

**N/A**: OH MY GOSH DESCULPEM A MINHA FALTA DE EFICIÊNCIA D=

Mas deixa eu falar, tava com bloqueio ._.

Mas agora eu disblonqueei, viu? Juro que tento acelerar as postagens aqui ._.

Devo agradecer a pam_kinjo, Annaa M, Anazinha_Cullen, Dan sumida :(, Madu, Mychelle Day, raruiva, Agatha21, ritinha_cr, elizabeth beans, Anna R, Tataii, Montoya, julyporto e Any Lautner que comentaram no #nyah e Cacau e Mione07, sobreviventes (?) do FF *-*

Obrigada mesmo por tudo gente, e por esperarem principalmente ._.

Tentarei ser mais eficiente da próxima vez, ok? Por favor comentem.

**B**

**N/B**: Aaaaai, que saudades que eu tava de betar a Natural! BYZINHA DO CÉU, esse capítulo veio meio _rápido_, né? Ham. Mas enfim, depois de muito tempo sem postar, veio com um capítulo que me deixou apaixonada. Não sei se foi a saudade, mas gostei muito e me deixou muuuuuito ansiosa pelo oitavo! E pelo décimo. HAHAHA. :xxxxxx Enfim, QUERO LEEEEEEEEEEER! D: Não demora, By!

E vocês aí, que ficaram tanto tempo sem ter o que comentar...

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!

Ou não vão casar. Praga de mês das noivas. (?)

:**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 - He's a wolf in disguise **

Mas não era como se as coisas estivessem tranquilas em Forks, muito menos em La Push.

E com a virada do ano só ficou pior.

Bella e Jacob saíam juntos, ele a buscava nos Newton, eles passavam os fins de semana arrumando o Rabbit, iam ao cinema, alugavam filmes, preparavam refeições em família, ajudavam a organizar festas na praia.

O único problema era que toda a irreverência escondia uma febre que tomava conta dos garotos da reserva. Uma febre que fez Jacob crescer cerca de vinte centímetros em poucas semanas e ganhar um bocado de músculos.

-O que você acha que aconteceu? - Bella perguntou para Leah.

Estavam em seu quarto, ouvindo Madonna e tomando tequila escondidas ao invés de estudar.

-Eu tenho um monte de teorias. - Leah respondeu, separando mais duas doses. - Mas a única coisa que eu sei de verdade é que eu já vi isso antes e que eu não estou nem rindo com essa história.

Bella parou a meio caminho de levar sua dose de tequila à boca.

-Já viu antes? Quando?

Leah deu de ombros.

-Há quase exatamente um ano, oras. Com Sam. E Paul. E Jared. E, agora, Embry. Eles não se desgrudam. - Ela balançou a cabeça e tomou sua tequila. Bella fez o mesmo. - Deve ser alguma... seita gay, sei lá.

Ambas caíram na risada.

-O Sam virou gay? - Bella perguntou meio alto. - Ele não estava com a Emily?

-Ah. - Lee deu de ombros. - É disfarce, porque nunca mais vai encontrar uma mulher como _eu_. E a mesma coisa está acontecendo com o Embry.

Bella encarou Leah.

-Você é _tão_ convencida.

Elas pararam de beber, Leah precisava voltar para casa dirigindo. Ficaram assistindo vídeos no YouTube.

-Espero que o Sam não esteja tentando levar o Jacob pro lado rosa da força.

Aconteceu que a febre quileute trazia algo bem mais perigoso que uma "seita gay" era capaz de fazer. E, em março de 2006, foi a vez de Jacob ser posto à prova.

Era pra ser um passeio de amigos no dia que o carro de Jake ficara pronto. Leah, Quil, Jess, Mike, Ang, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Bella e Jacob. Mas uma virose deixou metade em casa, problemas de ultima hora atrapalharam a outra metade... No fim, eram só Bella, Jacob e Mike.

E, bem, Mike também estava doente, atrapalhou metade do filme.

Por incrível que pareça – incrível, porque o filme era bem idiota – isso deixou Jacob furioso. Ele já não gostava de Mike naturalmente e agora o mauricinho vinha com essa.

Rolou uma discussão, eles foram embora emburrados, Jacob deixou Bella em casa com um pedido de desculpas pelo papelão e dirigiu pra La Push.

Ele não apareceu por duas semanas.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, eu tenho um MONTÃO de coisa pra contar, mas se eu contar, vai ficar maior que o capítulo KKKKKKKKK

Então só os fatos friamente, ok? Assisti The Runaways e definitivamente estou apaixonada pela KStew. Já achava ela foda e linda antes, agora danou-se. Quer dizer, RIHANNA: BEWARE –qn

Tenho que agradecer a **Nez**, **Rayani**, **Anazinha_Cullen**, **taliria**, **Karools**, **madu**, **pam_kinjo**, **Dan**, **julyporto**, **Anna R**, **elizabeth beans**, **Annaa M**, **Mychele Day**, **Montoya**, **Any Lautner**, **Agatha21** e **raruiva** do _nyah_ e **ShakyHades EndlessLove** sobrevivente do =D

Vocês são lindos *-*

Até o próximo, que é capaz de vir antes \o/

**B**

**N/B**: COMASSIM ESSE CAPÍTULO SÓ TEVE UMA PÁGINA? By se superando dessa vez. AAAAAAAAAAAH, cadê o próximo? Quer dizer, cadê o resto do capítulo? Tem que ter sido problema com o Hotmail. Eu queria ter visto o Jacob dando um olho roxo pro Mike, poxa. D: CADÊ O FINAL DO CAPÍTULO, BYYY?

Será que Jacob Emanuel Black vai entrar pra seita gay?

_TAN DAN DAN!_

Isso você só descobre no próximo capítulo de...

Natural, um amor sem igual. Comente se você não quiser um rosto desigual.

Tá, tchau. :*


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9 – And I am telling you: I'm not go away**

Na hora do almoço, ela foi pro estacionamento da escola e acendeu um cigarro. Não gostava. Tinha aquela coisa do fedor na roupa e tudo mais, mas estava ansiosa. Foi como soube que ele também fumava.

Porque dois minutos depois, Mike Newton também estava lá, alimentando o vício.

-Bella? – Ele perguntou surpreso. – O Chefe Swan sabe que sua garotinha de ouro tem vícios?

-Não tenho vício. – Ela repetiu automaticamente, mas lembrou do cigarro entre os dedos. – Eu devo ter fumado três vezes na vida e não pretendo fazer isso novamente.

Mike riu desdenhoso.

-É, eu também.

É claro que essa atitude ridícula de Mike deixava Bella absolutamente irritada. Ele meio que vinha descontando nela desde o dia do cinema, como se ela não tivesse mais com o que se preocupar.

-E com certeza seu pai super aprova essa sua atitude "rebelde". "Uh, eu sou o bonzão". – Ela zombou, jogando o resto do cigarro no chão. – Me poupe, Mike, você não sabe metade do que eu tenho passado.

Brava, ela voltou para o prédio. Não conseguiria prestar atenção em nenhuma aula.

Apoiou os pés no painel da caminhonete assim que a desligou e começou a fazer palavras cruzadas. Não sairia dali enquanto não conversasse com ele.

Duas semanas e três dias. Era o prazo com juros que ela dera para Jacob aparecer em sua casa. Duas semanas e três dias sem retornar ligações, sem ouvir a voz do namorado. Não sabia que precisava tanto dele assim, mas nunca precisara precisar.

E agora a única coisa que precisava sem questionamento era de explicações.

Ele não demorou.

Bateu na janela da caminhonete fazendo Bella pular de susto e surpreender-se mais ainda com a imagem do namorado do lado de fora.

Jacob estava sem camisa, para começar. Forte de um jeito saudável que dava raiva, mas estava _frio_, mesmo dentro do carro. Seus olhos eram raivosos e de um negro vazio, não mais aquela cor brilhante que a deixara encantada. Não se via rastro algum de seu lindo sorriso contagiante, muito menos de seus cabelos que antes eram mais longos que os dela.

-O que você quer? – Ele falou grosseiro, despertando-a.

Bella parou de devanear e abriu a porta do carro, já saindo.

-Quero falar com você.

-Não pode.

Então Bella viu para além dele os outros, Sam e mais três.

-Essa coisa do Sam pegou você. – Afirmou.

-Não comece a tirar conclusões, porque você não vai chegar a nenhuma que seja certa.

Sua voz era fria e sem sentimentos. Cada palavras cortava o coração de Bella.

-Jake, por favor, me deixa saber, te ajudar. _Por favor_. Nós somos namorados, poxa! Eu mereço saber!

As feições de Jake se encheram de dor e ele trocou um olhar com Sam antes de puxar Bella pelo braço para entre as árvores, até estarem no que ele considerou longe o suficiente.

À essa altura, Bella já estava uma fera.

-Jacob! – Exigiu.

-A gente não pode, ok? – Bella parou, sem entender.

-A gente quem?

-Você e eu. Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

Por um segundo ela achou estar tendo uma parada cardíaca.

-_O-o quê_?

Jacob respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Aquilo doía.

-Eu não posso com isso, Bells, não posso não contar nada pra você, mas sou obrigado ao contrário. Está me matando não poder te ver, nem falar com você. – Ele passou os dedos trêmulos na bochecha dela. O coração de Bella voltou a bater e ela fechou os olhos com o toque. Uma lágrima escorreu. – Eu _sei_ que você gosta de saber de tudo, mas eu não _posso_ te contar. Isso machuca muito, porque te faria muito infeliz, assim como tem feito a mim. Não consigo conviver com essas coisas, B.

Bella respirou com dificuldade. A chuva fina que começou a cair estava engrossando depressa. Ela não entendia onde ele queria chegar.

-Jake, eu... – Engasgou, tropeçou nas palavras. – O que você quer dizer?

Ele enrolou, estava prestes a chorar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e engoliu o nó.

-Quero dizer que vou abrir mão da única coisa que _posso_ abrir mão. – Pausou. – Eu estou terminando.

Demorou um bocado de tempo pra ela entender o que ele falara. Só se tocou quando Jake virou as costas para sair dali. Ambos já estavam encharcados pela chuva.

-O que... Não! Jacob! – Ela o tocou no braço para chamar a atenção. Jacob estava fervendo. – Você não pode terminar comigo!

Jacob olhou para Bella. Ela podia jurar que haviam lágrimas ali, mas talvez fosse só a chuva enganando.

-Não Bells, pelo contrário. Terminar com você é a única coisa que _**eu**_ posso fazer. E é pro seu bem.

-Você não me ama mais? – Ela falou com a voz completamente embargada. Os ombros de Jacob caíram um pouco.

-Eu te amo mais que tudo, Bella. Por isso não posso te prender aqui.

Ela ficou lá paralisada enquanto via o namorado se afastando.

-Pois eu te digo, Jacob Black! – Gritou. – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

Mas ela foi. Foi à casa dos Clearwater, tomou banho, vestiu uma roupa de Leah e desabou a chorar. A amiga a abraçou.

-Ele não pode fazer isso, Lee... – Resmungava. – Não vai ficar assim.

* * *

**N/A**: A CULPA DA DEMORA É DA BETA, FALEI.

O cap ta com ela desde a semana passada, eu acho hm/

Enfim, nem vou falar muito, só pedir pra que não me matem.

E obrigada **Gigiu**, **Anazinha_Cullen**, **Sully**, **elizabeth beans**, **julyporto**, **madu**, **Any Lautner**, **taliria**, **Isa_abrahao**, **raruiva**, **clainha**, **lalahmaria**, **Carol Black** e **Nez** que comentaram no #nyah e **ShakyHades EndlessLove** que comentou no

Sintam-se livres pra me add, mas me falem que são vocês

_Twitter: twitter/by_ziinha_

_Tumblr: sweetby. tumblr. com_

_FanBlog: jakemmesper. blogspot. com_

**B**

**N/B**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que horror, tadinha da Bella! Wolf Pack sempre me revoltando. u-u Maldade! Nunca estive tão louca por um próximo capítulo da Natural! Aaaaaaaaaaaah, By, você e seus capítulos MINÚSCULOS, sua sádica! ! AAAAAAAH! Não me mata do coração!

Beijos beijos,

Comentem pra Bella não ficar sem namorado,

**Lú**.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 – No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

Existe uma coisa que deixa o chefe de polícia Swan realmente desesperado: lágrimas. Principalmente se elas estiverem saindo de sua única filha.

Bella chegou em casa tarde da noite usando roupas que não eram dela e chorando de soluçar. Bateu um suco de laranja e tomou puro, ainda às lágrimas e sem responder nenhuma pergunta do pai.

Quer dizer, exceto uma, enquanto subia as escadas para tomar outro banho.

-Foi o Jake? Você conseguiu falar com ele? O que ele disse?

-Ele terminou.

Sua voz era esganiçada por causa do choro.

Foi a partir desse dia que Charlie deixou de ser "Charlie" e passou a ser "pai" aos olhos de Bella. Porque ela saiu do banho um pouco mais calma e, do alto das escadas, ouviu o pai ao telefone.

-Eu não sei o que exatamente aconteceu com o Jake, Billy, mas ele está fazendo muito mal à Bells. Eu não gosto disso e não acho possível que você goste, portanto trate de resolver com esse garoto exatamente o que ele quer, porque eu não vou ficar assistindo minha filha sofrer.

Era suficiente para ela que, antes que o pai desligasse o telefone, correu para seu quarto.

Estar em seu quarto sozinha só a fazia pensar mais e, para ajudar, Charlie tinha pegado suas fotos na revelação como ela pedira. Com isso, não demorou para que as lágrimas voltassem até o ponto de soluços.

Antes de ir dormir, Charlie resolveu dar uma olhada em Bella e a ouviu chorar. Sem pensar duas vezes, sentou na cama da garota, abraçando-a e afagando seu cabelo. Não sabia exatamente o que falar, por isso optou por não dizer nada. Apenas ficou ali até que ela dormisse.

Por mais que ela estivesse dormindo, ela não estava _descansando_. Isso ficou evidente quando ela se forçou a abrir os olhos. Eles se recusavam a ficar abertos, assim como o corpo se negava a levantar para conferir o motivo do barulho na janela.

Se arrastou feito um zumbi até a janela e quase pulou de susto quando viu o que causava o barulho: um galho.

Mas obviamente o problema não era o galho e, sim, o fato de que _Jacob_ estava _pendurado_ no galho.

-Que isso? – Bella perguntou, muito mais acordada.

-Se afasta, eu vou entrar.

-QUÊ?

-Se _afasta_.

Não entendendo nada, Bella se afastou para, menos de um minuto depois, Jacob estar em pé à sua frente, com uma cara de quem está aprontando alguma, sem camisa e com uma bermuda jeans que já fora uma calça.

Bella o encarou como quem pergunta "e aí, o que isso significa?" e Jacob respirou fundo.

-Hey.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. "Hey". Era o que ele tinha para dizer para ela ao acordá-la de madrugada? Depois de chutá-la?

Jacob abriu os braços para abraçá-la, mas Bella recuou e o parou com o punho em sua barriga.

-Vai precisar de mais que isso. – Ela afirmou e Jacob desviou dela, passando os dedos nos cabelos.

-Bells, me desculpa, ok? Eu não tenho escolha. – Disse sem olhá-la.

-Claro que tem e pode começar olhando para mim.

Outra coisa que Bella não sabia: Jacob também estava cansado internamente, sua alma pedia socorro.

Decepcionado consigo mesmo, ele sentou nos pés da cama de Bella.

-Eu juro, juro que quero contar tudo pra você, Bells. – Falou com mais firmeza, olhando-a nos olhos. – Mas eu literalmente não posso.

Ela raciocinou por alguns instantes. Jake tinha mudado muito em um tempo que foi pouco e isso não era saudável, ela podia ver que chegava a doer falar.

-Jake eu odeio isso, _odeio_ isso. – Disse com toda a certeza que tinha, encarando-o profundamente. – Odeio o que fizeram com você, nos temos que reverter o que aconteceu.

-Não. – Ele se levantou imediatamente. – Não é algo que possa ser revertido. Infelizmente.

Bella não entendeu, mas não se deixou abater.

-Então vamos embora daqui. A gente pode sumir por um tempo e...

-Você iria embora? – Jacob perguntou surpreso, voltando-se para ela novamente.

-Por você, com certeza.

Ele embargou, surpreso com a ideia dela.

-O problema é que, por mais longe que eu esteja, isso não vai embora. É tipo genético. Mas eu iria embora com você, se eu pudesse.

Ela desviou os olhos triste, tentando pensar em outro plano.

-A pior parte, - Jake prosseguiu. – é que eu _já contei_ para você.

Isso a fez reerguer os olhos e encará-lo.

-E se você lembrar, vai ser _tão_ mais fácil...

-Quando? Quando você me contou?

Jacob sorriu, a primeira vez de verdade em dias.

-Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos em La Push? A hist... A... – Ele enrolou, deixando Bella desesperada.

-A história dos Quileutes, várias delas, eu lembro.

Uma onda de esperança encheu o peito de Jacob e ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

-Eu preciso que você se lembre da primeira delas, Bells, só da primeira.

Foi a vez dela enrolar. Ela estava com sono, as histórias eram muitas, se tivesse que lembrar não seria agora. Os olhos de Jacob apagaram e ele se afastou.

-Jake. – Ela chamou, segurando-o pelo braço. O movimento se transformou num abraço e o cheiro de Jacob tomou conta dela.

-Tente se lembrar, Bella. Vai ser muito mais fácil.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo, embriagada pela presença de Jacob e ficaram assim até que ele a forçasse a soltá-lo, julgando ser a hora de ir embora.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade para que Bella soltasse o abraço, mas ela não deixou que ele saísse dali. Tentando se manter acordada, ela o beijou, sendo retribuída imediatamente e com a mesma quantidade de desejo. Jacob era importante demais para que ela o deixasse ir embora mais uma vez, ele não iria embora nunca mais. Ela não permitiria.

Não soube como, mas seus pés pararam de tocar o chão. Estava concentrada de mais em manter Jacob ali consigo, largando-lhe os lábios só quando o ar era extremamente necessário.

Bella sentiu o chão sob os pés pouco tempo depois, quando Jacob tirava-lhe sua blusa de pijama e ela o empurrou até sua cama, para que ele sentasse.

Tinha uma coisa nos olhos dele. Um desejo que ela nunca vira e que sabia que era _para_ ela, _por causa_ dela. E melhor que isso. Aquilo lhe deu coragem. A faísca que faltava para levar aquela situação até o fim.

Por isso que Bella terminou de tirar seu pijama antes de voltar a se acoplar ao namorado. Porque os olhos dele diziam para fazê-lo e o volume em sua calça confirmava.

O próprio Jake abriu o zíper da bermuda e abaixou a cueca, quando viu Bella voltando para si. Já tinha cansado do aperto e toda certeza nos olhos da namorada o fizeram saber que poderia.

Com os dedos levemente trêmulos, Bella desceu as mãos dos cabelos pelos braços de Jacob e seu abdome até pararem incertos no pênis dele, a fazendo arfar em meio ao beijo, ao mesmo tempo que as mãos de Jacob subiam das coxas pelas nádegas, costas, seios de Bella, num toque que a fez gemer pela primeira vez.

Ela ameaçou tirar as mãos do sexo do namorado, mas Jake a segurou. Com uma mão na dela ditou como ela deveria bater e usou a outra para segurá-la pelos cabelos, fazendo-a ficar na posição que ele quisesse para beijá-la no pescoço e colo.

Quando julgou que Bella já era capaz de bater sozinha, a mão livre de Jacob mudou de rumo. Com os lábios já num dos seios dela, sua mão começou a brincar entre as pernas dela, fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris da garota.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios dela e ela o puxou pelo cabelo para beijá-lo, deixando de bater pra ele. Mesmo meio frustrado, ele retribuiu o beijo, puxando-a para si pela cintura antes de jogá-la de costas na cama. Chega de brincadeira.

Levaram _segundos_ para que as últimas peças de roupas de Jacob fossem removidas e ele voasse para cima de Bella, que já esperava de pernas abertas. Riu. A situação era cômica. Ela pensou por tantas vezes em como faria isso pela primeira vez e olha só.

Com carinho, Jacob a olhou nos olhos e a beijou sorrindo, não soltando o peso sobre ela totalmente. Bella também sorria e logo eles começaram rir.

-Shiiiiu. – Ela tentou repreender. – Meu pai...

-Shiu _você_. – Jacob falou, ainda rindo baixinho. – Isso é demais.

Bella ignorou a frase porque estava absorta pelo brilho nos olhos dele, por senti-lo logo mais abaixo.

-Vai, Jake. – Sussurrou, ansiosa. Ele sorriu mais ainda.

-Certo. – Ele tentou mirar uma primeira vez e Bella soltou um gemido de dor. – É aqui?

Ela riu.

-Não. – Segunda tentativa. – Ai, Jake. Calma.

-Você que me mandou ir. – Rebateu.

-Calma. – Repetiu e com a outra mão, guiou-o para sua entrada.

-Aqui?

-Isso, agora vai.

-Beleza.

Lentamente, Jacob escorregou para dentro de bella, fazendo-a cravar as unhas em seus braços e arquear levemente o corpo com a dor boa no baixo ventre. Algumas lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas eram de puro êxtase. Ele passou a se movimentar dentro dela, ambos gemendo um no ouvido do outro.

Era sem prática e bobo, mas estavam curtindo aquele momento. Todo o amadorismo deixava a coisa engraçada e em vários momentos eles se censuraram, porque Charlie ainda dormia no quarto em frente.

Mas houve um momento em que tiveram que se concentrar um no outro. Um momento em que uma corrente elétrica subiu pela coluna de Bella a fazendo tremer até a ponta dos dedos e arfar nos lábios de Jacob. Um momento em que a única coisa que Jacob sabia era que queria preencher Bella, que _precisava_ preenchê-la. Que uma energia subia pela sua coluna, obrigando-o a estocá-la mais e mais e fazendo-o arfar nos lábios dela mais uma vez.

E com um beijo, chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Bella amoleceu nos braços de Jacob, novamente envolta pelo cansaço e Jake saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Aos poucos a respiração de ambos se acalmou e voltou ao normal, os olhos de Bella teimando em se fechar.

-Você me dá um pé na bunda, me faz quase morrer de chorar, depois vem aqui transar comigo.

Jacob sorriu, afastando o cabelo dela, que grudava na testa.

-Não. Mas foi isso que aconteceu. – Disse, apontando para si próprio e para ela. – Eu te amo, Bella. É por isso que eu vim.

As palavras faziam sentido na cabeça de Bella e ela quase ficou completamente desperta quando ele as disse. Emocionada, ela lhe deu um selinho.

-Eu também amo você. – Sussurrou sonolenta. Jacob sorriu.

-É bom saber.

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou no peito dele.

-Bells, vão me matar, eu tenho que ir...

-Você é tão quentinho... – Murmurou embolado.

-Bells.

-Fica aqui comigo o resto da noite, você me deve isso.

Jacob riu para dentro e ela percebeu por estar deitada nele. Ele puxou a coberta que caíra no chão, cobrindo-os e passou a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos da namorada, também – como ela – quase caindo de sono.

-Tente se lembrar, Bell. – Sussurrou e não levou muito tempo para que também dormisse.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou dedurar de novo: a culpa da demora é da beta, ela foi viajar e nem me avisou u_u q

Mas heim, essa NC tá uma caquinha, viu? :( Prometo que vou tentar me retratar alguns capítulos pra frente, porque eu não gostei desse at all ._.

Obrigada **Bella_Black**, **Anazinha_Cullen**, **Nez**, **simovi**, **Anna R**, **Any Lautner**, **Tataii**, **taliria**, **Gigiu**, **Mychele Day**, **Madu**, **Carol Black**, **Dan**, **ritinha_cr**, **elizabeth beans**, **raruiva** e **julyporto** do #nyah e **BeBeSantos** no FF por terem comentado *-*

Desculpa a demora e minha falta de eficiência ._.

E deem uma passada na My Way To Believing KEKEKEKE ._.

**B**

**N/B**: É provável que a By tenha postado sem que eu betasse, mas se não... MIL DESCULPAS, GENTE! Eu viajei e não deu nem pra abrir e-mail... Mas recompensem a By com muitos comentários, porque, vamos combinar, o capítulo merece! Não é a toa que o Charlie é meu personagem favorito! E agora só falta a Bella descobrir sobre os lobos. Fé. (yn) HAHA

Beijos,

**Lú**.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11 – You gave me the answer, now I've got the answer**

-Bella! – Era o chamado junto com as batidas na porta. – Bella!

Ela abriu os olhos cansada. Virou-se na cama sentindo o corpo dolorido.

-Aw. – Sussurrou, se esforçando para se sentar.

-Bella?

-Oi, pai? – Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que esperou que saísse. Do outro lado da porta, Charlie suspirou aliviado.

-Tá tudo bem com você? Por que sua porta tá trancada?

Boa pergunta – ela pensou. Olhou pelo quarto tentando se lembrar do que acontecera e sorriu involuntariamente. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado ali e ela sentiu falta do furacão de imediato.

-Bella?

Ignorando as dores no corpo, Bella levantou, colocando o roupão no caminho para abrir a porta. Charlie quase caiu para trás quando a viu.

-Filha, você ta bem? Fiquei preocupado porque já está quase na hora de você sair, mas...

Ela se olhou no espelho e entendeu o espanto do pai: estava deplorável. Pensou rápido: O que Leah faria?

-Hm... Acho que eu tô resfriada... Sabe?

-Claro, dá pra ver, você tá horrível, nem pensar em ir pra escola... – Bella sorriu internamente enquanto Charlie tagarelava. Até que ela não mentia tão mal.

-Vou preparar seu café, pai. E um suco de laranja. Depois volto pra cama.

-Quer que eu passe na farmácia depois do serviço? Avise os Newton... – Charlie perguntou quando já estava terminando seu café.

-Oh, avisar os Newton, por favor. Na farmácia deixa que eu vou mais tarde, acho que já vou estar melhor.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Qualquer coisa, eu ligo.

Arrastou-se escadas acima com um copo de água em mãos e dormiu quase que imediatamente após encostar na cama.

Havia aquele pedaço de floresta com os corais e a pequena clareira com troncos esbranquiçados nos quais Bella e Jacob sentaram quando conversaram pela primeira vez.

-Meu povo é muito curioso e cheio de superstições. – Jake falava para ela. – E meu pai adora ficar me lembrando de nossas histórias. Era divertido quando eu era criança, agora não tem mais graça.

-Quando você _era_?

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Palhaça. É. Quando eu _era_.

-Conta uma delas pra mim? – Pediu, olhando-o nos olhos. Jacob mordeu o lábio, hesitando. – O que foi?

-Eu... meio que não posso.

-Vai matar alguém? – Ele riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa. – Tudo bem se não puder, eu entendo. – Bella prosseguiu, usando psicologia reversa.

-A mais legal delas, - Jake começou e Bella vibrou internamente – é a que diz que nós viemos de lobos.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

-Lobos? Tipo lobos de verdade? Lobisomens?

-Não. Lobisomens não. Lobos de verdade, sim.

-Uau! – Ela exclamou empolgada. – Lobos.

O celular despertou às 10h, fazendo Bella abrir os olhos.

Lobos. Lobos de verdade.

Checou o visual uma ultima vez no vidro do batente da porta da casa de Leah antes de apertar a campainha. Bagunçou um pouco mais o cabelo e segurou firme a sacolinha da farmácia, esperando que atendessem.

Foi a própria Leah quem apareceu, com uma roupinha de verão. Bella a olhou de cima a baixo.

-Até parece que onde você mora não _está_ frio. – Comentou. Leah deu de ombros.

-Não está. – Respondeu. – A que devo a honra?

Bella sorriu.

-Tá sozinha em casa?

Já na cozinha, Leah voltou para o fogão, onde preparava frango frito.

-Se é um segredo de estado – dizia sem olhar para Bella – fale logo, que meu irmão chega já, já.

Bella pigarreou e Leah olhou para ela. Em suas mãos a caixinha da pílula do dia seguinte. Leah quase jogou tudo o que segurava no chão.

-VOCÊ DEU PRO JACOB?

-Shiu!

-Mas... Vocês... Ontem...

-Eu sei! – Bella exclamou meio rindo. – Só que ele apareceu de madrugada e... – Leah riu contente.

-Foi um desastre?

-Quê? Não! Foi... bom. – Leah ficou meio surpresa. – Só não sei se preciso mesmo disso... – Falou, se referindo à caixinha.

Aí sim, Leah largou o que segurava na pia.

-Tá louca? Quer um bebê em plenos dezoito anos? – Dizia, pegando um copo e enchendo de água. Colocou na mão de Bella, pegando a caixinha e entregando um comprimido. – Para dentro. Espero que esteja carregando seus absorventes.

Bella quase engasgou com a água.

-Lee... – Falou, depois de tomar a pílula. – Tem outra coisa que eu quero que me conte.

Ela esperou até que Leah terminasse de tirar os frangos do fogo para dizer. Não queria causar nenhum acidente doméstico.

Encarou a casinha dos Black meio em dúvida. Será que devia ir assim, logo? Seth a empurrou de leve a encorajando.

-Tem certeza que ele tá aí? – Bella perguntou.

-Tô te falando, a gente voltou da Educação Física juntos. – Seth disse, com seu jeito descontraído.

Bella o olhou de cima a baixo com a testa franzida.

-Cada vez que eu te vejo você está maior. – Disse. – O que colocam na comida de vocês?

Seth gargalhou gostosamente.

-Bells, não muda de assunto, vai lá.

-Ok. – Sussurrou no caminho. Tinha deixado a Chevy na casa dos Clearwater, Leah pediu emprestado para ir nos penhascos, alguma coisa com Seth ter batido o carro dela na saída da garagem.

"Saindo da _garagem_, dá pra acreditar?" Ela enfatizara.

-Ok. – Repetiu, antes de bater à porta.

"Eu atendo!" Ouviu gritarem antes da porta ser aberta pelo próprio Jacob.

-JAKE! – Gritou, pulando no pescoço do namorado.

Ele cambaleou para dentro com o susto, segurando-a pela cintura e eles se beijaram. Quando desgrudaram os lábios, Bella o olhou nos olhos, sorrindo. Disse duas coisas:

-Eu lembrei. – E, quanto a Jake, comemorava internamente. – Oi, Billy!

-Oi, Swan, bom te ver.

-Isso é incrível, Jake, de verdade. Quer dizer, a coisa de lobo.

Jacob franziu a testa, afastando o cabelo de Bella do rosto.

-Você acha?

-Claro! – Ela respondeu. – Você tem poderes, é forte... – Falava, apertando-lhe os braços. – E agora seu cabelo é mais curto que o meu. Quem diria que essas lendas existem de verdade! – Quase gritou essa última parte e Jacob a fez se calar.

-Fala baixo, meu pai não sabe que eu te contei.

Bella fez uma careta como criança quando apronta.

-É mesmo, você não podia contar.

-Não mesmo. Mas agora que você descobriu, posso responder suas perguntas. – Ela sorriu.

-Que horas você foi embora ontem?

-Antes de amanhecer. – Jake respondeu, passando os dedos na lateral do corpo dela.

-Por que tentariam matar você? As pessoas da matilha, eu digo. – Perguntou, meio que se contorcendo sob o toque dele.

-Porque eu fugi da ronda para tentar fazer você lembrar da história. – Ele encostou os lábios nos dela enquanto respondia. Bella arfou.

-Por que vocês existem? Os lobos da tribo?

-Essa é a parte mais longa da história.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente, se ajeitando um no outro.

-Por que você me faz sentir como uma adolescente?

Jacob quase gargalhou.

-Porque você é uma.

Tinham batido à porta quando Bella e Jake saíam no quarto. Foi Billy quem atendeu e uma voz conhecida encheu a sala.

-Billy, cadê aquele seu filho metido a boa praça?

-Pai? – Bella chamou meio surpresa.

-Bella? O quê...? Cadê seu carro?

-Emprestei pra Leah. – Ela respondia não entendendo nada. Charlie tinha ido lá para ralhar com o Jacob? Por causa dela?

-Ah, bom. Tá tudo bem? – Charlie perguntou, apontando para Bella e Jacob.

-Sim, tudo ótimo.

Desconfiado, Charlie olhou de Bella para Jacob, encarando-o bravo.

-Acho bom mesmo. – Houve um silêncio constrangedor e cheio de significado. – Vamos pra casa, Bells, eu dou carona.

-Mas meu carro, eu...

-Pega ele amanhã.

-Ok. – Sussurrou, dando um passo na direção do pai. Olhou confusa para Jake e Billy antes de continuar. – Ok.

* * *

**N/A**: GENTE A LU BETOU ESSE CAP EM TEMPO RECORD, TIPO DEVOLVEU NO MESMO DIA, QUASE NÃO ACREDITEI!

Fui eu que atrasei dessa vez, desculpa ._. Ela me entregou o cap no sábado à noite, mas domingo eu tava ocupada e segunda eu fiquei o tempo todo postando no Team ;( (pra quem não sabe, eu sou newsposter no TwilightTeam, só explicando)

Enfim. Obrigada **claiane**, **Bella_Black**, **Anazinha_Cullen**, **Mychele Day**, **Nez**, **Any Lautner**, **celeguedes**, **ritinha_cr**, **madu**, **elizabeth beans**, **taliria**, **Anna R**, **simovi**, **crisbel86**, **lalahmaria**, **Daany**, **Carol Black**, **raruiva**, **Dee** e **Giu**. Eu bati record de comentários por capítulo no #nyah graças a vocês, seus lindos *-* e **Pam** e **Princess Black Malfoy** que comentaram no FF.

Sejam mais lindos ainda e vão ler a _Just Do It_ –qqqq

Eu ainda estou tentando ser menos ineficiente, desculpa.

E até a próxima =D

**B**

**N/B**: 1) ! HAHA, doente, sei, sei.

2) A Leah é a melhor amiga de todos os tempos!

3) AHH, até que enfim a Bella descobriu!

4) CADÊ O PRÓXIMO, BY?

E 5) Comentem ou o Charlie multa a Chevy de vocês.

Beijos,

**Lú**.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 – I don't give a damn ****'bout my bad reputation**

Uma mão na outra. Era como ela gostava de ver a diferença da cor de sua pele com a do namorado. Quando eles tivessem filhos – dali muitos, _muitos_ anos – a mistura seria linda.

-Eu queria pegar um pouco de cor. Ter... Sei lá. – Ela dizia. O namorado a olhou rindo. – Às vezes acho que sou branca demais.

-Você é linda assim como é, Joan. – Ela riu.

-Jake...

-SWAN! – O professor bateu na mesa de Bella com uma régua, fazendo-a despertar num pulo.

Respirando sem precisão, deu uma olhada pela sala. Todos olhavam-na e o professor estava ao seu lado. Ótimo.

-Tendo bons sonhos, Swan? – O professor perguntou, num tom provocativo. Bella franziu a testa se perguntando se falara alguma coisa enquanto dormia. – Alguma coisa tem impedido a senhorita de dormir durante a noite?

Um riso escapou dos lábios dela. Alguma coisa bem alta e quente – ela poderia dizer. Mas não. Apenas sorriu, respondendo.

-Sim.

Houve aquela sessão de risinhos controlados. Deviam ser por causa do brilho nos olhos dela.

-E eu posso saber o que, para a senhorita estar dispensando um aula preciosa de Matemática?

Bella sorriu ainda mais.

-Não? – Respondeu perguntando. Mais risinhos.

O professor ficou vermelho de raiva. Não gostava de afrontas, não gostava que dormissem em sua aula. Os dois juntos já era de mais. Falsamente controlado, ele foi até sua mesa na frente da sala.

-Isabella, venha até aqui.

Bella fez uma careta. _Isabella __**não**_. De mau gosto, levantou de sua carteira e se arrastou até a mesa do professor. Quando já estava próximo o suficiente ele lhe estendeu um papel verde. O queixo de Bella caiu.

-Faz um favor, some da minha sala.

-Detenção? – Exclamou, pegando o papel. – 'Tá me zoando!

Com muita calma e satisfação, o professor sorriu para ela.

-Não. Pegue suas coisas e saia da minha aula.

Fulminando o professor, Bella deu as costas para pegar seu material. Jessica, que era sua companheira de carteira, mordeu o lábio quando a viu se aproximar.

-Desculpa, eu tentei te acordar.

Bella deu de ombros, jogando sua mochila nas costas.

-Foda-se.

-Eu ouvi isso, Isabella. – O professor ralhou, quando ela já se encaminhava para a porta.

-Problema seu.

-Swan, você quer uma semana de detenção?

Ela o encarou. Por que _diabos_ o professor tinha encarnado com ela justo hoje, que era um dia tão perfeito?

-Faça o que quiser. – Respondeu, pouco ligando, já virando-se para voltar a sair.

-Talvez um papo com o Chefe Swan resolva...

Aí sim Bella ficou possessa. Com um olhar feroz, ela se virou para o professor, falando entre dentes.

-Não. Meta. Charlie. Em nada. Muito menos nesse seu papo de gente mal comida.

-WOW! – Alguns exclamaram enquanto os olhos do professor se arregalavam.

Ela já estava passando pela porta quando ele gritou.

-SWAN!

A resposta foi um dedo do meio.

Bella olhou pela porta da detenção. _Nenhum_ aluno. Mas também, quem tem a capacidade de ficar de detenção numa escola daquele tamanho, que mal tinha nichos? Quem – Bella olhou para o papel em suas mãos – dá uma detenção para um aluno que nem fez nada pra atrapalhar a aula?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella amassou o papel e o jogou no primeiro lixo. Ia para a biblioteca, lá poderia dormir.

Tô fugindo da detenção, fala comigo.  
JOAN 10h34

DETENÇÃO? O que você aprontou?  
LEE 10h36

Resumindo, praticamente mandei o professor de Mateca procurar um pinto. Mas isso foi depois.  
JOAN 10h40

GOSH! =O Mas e o antes?  
LEE 10h43

Eu tava dormindo. Sacanagem, nem atrapalhei a aula, mano. Professor mal comido ;(  
JOAN 10h45

HM, DORMIU NA AULA, DEIXA EU ADIVINHAR! FICOU DANDO LOUCAMENTE A NOITE TODA KKK  
LEE 10h49

Não! Não a noite toda porque né... :(  
JOAN 10h51

KKKKK Mijei. Pronto, agora nós temos uma ninfomaníaca à solta. Bells, você nunca me enganou!  
LEE 10h54

¬¬' Ai, Lee, volta pra aula.  
JOAN 10h55

-N Educação física, tô com o tornozelo torcido ;( Nem te conto o que aconteceu, menina. E tô carente, pra completar.  
LEE 10h59

Oh, tadinha! Cadê o Embry?  
JOAN 11h00

Não sei. E o pior é que eu não sei mesmo. Joan?  
LEE 11h03

Senhora?  
JOAN 11h04

Me chama de Cherrie e me enche de carinho e sexo selvagem?  
LEE 11h06

~~apagar  
LEE 11h07

QQQQQQ TO RINDO! Eu iria, se tivesse meu carro, sabe? assovia/  
JOAN 11h10

Chega aí, mano.  
LEE 11h11

A pé? ¬¬  
JOAN 11h12

Pede pro seu homem trazer você ;D  
LEE 11h14

Vou precisar mesmo. E preciso vazar dessa escola antes que o professor me encontre.  
JOAN 11h17

-'Tá todo mundo falando da sua treta com o professor. – Mike dizia, já no final do expediente de Bella.

-'Tô sabendo. – O fato fora assunto pelo resto do dia e ainda bem que era sexta-feira, porque se não ia durar a semana toda.

-Muito corajoso da sua parte.

-Obrigada.

-De onde saiu tanta braveza?

-Eu não tinha feito nada! – Bella exclamou quase chorando por ter que explicar aquilo pela milhonésima vez. – Ele é louco e não tinha nada que enfiar meu pai naquela história. Sou maior de idade.

Mike aquiesceu. Sabia bem como era Bella quando falavam de Charlie.

-Tenso.

Ela começou a preparar suas coisas para sair, fechar o caixa e tudo mais. Passaria na delegacia para ir com Charlie ao supermercado.

-Mike? – Começou sem olhá-lo. – Tem como trocar de turno comigo amanhã? Eu sei que é meio em cima, mas eu preciso sair amanhã à tarde...

Quando se virou, Mike estava bem próximo. Bella deu um passo para trás.

-Com uma condição. – Falou. – Que você saia comigo à noite. Só uma chance, Bella.

Bella sorriu, metade com dó, metade com raiva.

-Você devia parar, Mike. Ou isso não vai funcionar, a nossa amizade. Eu tenho namorado. Eu o amo e vou ficar com ele. Você devia parar. E tudo bem, posso trabalhar à tarde mesmo, eu me viro.

Vinte minutos depois, Bella estava saindo dos Newton rumo à delegacia, concentrada em escrever a mensagem no celular e andar sem cair.

Confirmando nosso passeio de amanhã \o/  
JOAN 16h50

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, a beta ta se explicando e comigo a explicação é a seguinte: eu fui esperando a beta devolver, esperando a beta devolver e quando eu vi já tinha passado um mês e meio desde a última postagem O_O (foi quando eu respondi as reviews de todo mundo)

Eu realmente espero que vocês não tenham esquecido de mim ._. Eu sei que uma ou outra não – vieram falar comigo pessoalmente (?) – e continuem lendo. A fique ta acabando, gente. Preciso de vocês ._.

Enfim, obrigada **BeBeSantos** do _FF_ e **MillachanxD**, **Nica**, **simovi**, **Bella_Black**, **taliria**, **Any Lautner**, **lalahmaria**, **Gigiu**, **Mychele Day**, **Anna R**, **raruiva**, **ritinha_cr**, **crisbel86**, **elizabeth beans**, **Anazinha Cullen**, **Mayumi_Cullen**, **Carol Black**, **madu**, **Sol** e **Julyporto** que comentaram no #_nyah_.

Mil desculpas novamente e espero encontrá-los até o próximo D;

**B**

**N/B**: Devo dizer que a demora foi minha culpa, de novo. Gente, mil desculpas, mas... Pelo menos o capítulo valeu a pena, né? Reencarnei de tanto rir. Meu Deus do céu. Amei demais.

E vou mandar logo o capítulo pra By antes que ela me mate, hehe.

Comentem ou o próximo vaaaai demorar (mas não tanto quanto esse)!

Beijos,

Lú.


End file.
